


Cervello

by Momoka152



Series: Ricordi Di Sette [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accident Prone Main Character, Artificial Humans, Cervello Original Characters, Cervello With Emotion, Dramedy, Experiments, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Manga Source, Non-Romantic Original Characters, Obsessive Antagonist, Opposite Sisters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post canon, Tags May Change, Tsuna Slowly Loses More Of His Sanity, attempts at humor, mentions of abusive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoka152/pseuds/Momoka152
Summary: Being Cervello is serious business. Cervello will always be around danger and will more than likely be caught in the crossfire depending on the Mafioso they’re dealing with. But even with that high possibility of death and/or severe injury, Cervello will always remain cool-headed.Experiment #798 certainly didn’t get the memo.Cervello born with strong emotion and a sense of self were considered mistakes that needed to be “fixed”. In order to avoid such a fate, Experiment #798 concealed her emotions until years later when she was given her first assignment. Being sent to Japan away from the rest of the Cervello seemed like a blessing in disguise……But was it?
Series: Ricordi Di Sette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098599
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Experiment #798 and Experiment #680

**_Being Cervello can be a pretty depressing existence. —???_ **

* * *

* * *

**  
Target 1: Experiment #798 and Experiment #680**

When born into this world, one would expect to be met with warmth and the loving embrace of a parent. 

When born into this world, one would expect safety and the feeling of glee when showered with the unyielding affections of an adoring family. 

When born into this world, one would expect being treated like a treasure meant to be held with attentive hands.

Such sentiments are considered foolish in the eyes of Cervello Operatives. 

When Experiment #798 was born into this world, she was not an infant, instead, she was a child, perhaps around five years. She did not come from a womb, instead she was created within a giant tube filled to the brim with a strange, bright green liquid. Instead of loving parents, she was met with two identical women—pink-haired, tan skinned, and masked—dressed in matching lab coats and black pantsuits.

“Mm…ngh…” Were the only words the young girl could muster, arms wrapped around her curled up legs as she violently shivered from the sudden burst of cold air. Like her body, pink hair, now dark from it’s dampness, dripped with what was left of the green liquid that had long been drained. She pressed her forehead against her knees in hopes that her breath would give her the warmth she desired and desperately needed. She made a dismayed whine when much bigger hands grabbed her arms, unwrapping them from her legs, and forced her to stand. “Raise your head, Number 798.” Fully aware that she was given a command, her lips quivered as she reluctantly lifted her head.

“Yellow eyes. Sun Flames.” The woman holding her informed her duplicate who jotted it down on a clipboard. All the child could do was stare at these two women with a mix of innocent curiosity, apprehension, and confusion.   
  


* * *

Now dressed in a plain black dress, flats, and a domino mask, Experiment #798 was placed in a classroom full of similarly dressed girls. Everyone was silent and stiff like statues, hands folded over their desks. Even when their appointed teacher—a woman like the ones in the lab coats but with shorter hair, a white collar shirt and red tie, and red pencil skirt and heels—walked in, they all remained deathly silent and still. Not wanting to stand out, Experiment #798 straightened her body and laced her fingers together while forcing on a stoic expression. 

Nearly a whole day passed as their teacher gave an entire rundown on the Mafia, the types of families there were (with the Vongola being the most powerful), their homeland known as Italy and many other places with Mafia connections, the many types of flames and their properties, and the importance of Cervello. Cervello was apparently the organization Experiment #798 was born into. The Cervello served many purposes: most were sent out into the world to be unbiased judges in Mafia Battles, some were sent to be spies, some were sent to be assistants, few were sent to assist in battle, and the rest remained in this facility to be scientists or instructors. After the abundant lesson was over, the young girls were made to form a straight and orderly line and were led by their teacher to an overwhelmingly large dining area filled with Cervello’s ranging from child age to adulthood. Never elderly. Just like in the classroom, the room was dead silent since nobody bothered with conversation as they sat and ate. 

An unsettlingly cold atmosphere.

Immediately after dinner, everyone headed to the washing area where they brushed their teeth and bathed. The older Cervello assisted the younger ones in washing their hair and bodies, drying them, and dressing them up in comfortable pajamas. Those were things expected of a parent or older sibling, and yet…yet none of those actions seemed remotely caring. School, dinner (apparently Cervello didn’t need as much food as regular humans to live), hygiene care, then bedtime, became the normal pattern for those just born into this world. Not much changed. Not even the lessons were that much different, some were expanded more on some days (such as Vongola, flames, and the loyalties of Cervello), but those expansions brought nothing new. Everything about this life was strange. Though, it wasn’t like Experiment #798 or any other experiment understood that the life they currently lived was in any way strange. They were born not too long ago, after all, so they accepted this life as a normality. 

Then when a year passed, their routine of which they had gotten so accustomed to suddenly changed when they were finally allowed to walk outside their home to start training. Like many of the other young experiments, Experiment #798 was left in an awe state as the warm ray of light from the sun kissed her skin. Her jaw fell slightly open as she took in the sky’s delicate blue hue along with the fluffy texture of the white clouds that decorated the sky. Her eyes widened beneath her constricting mask as she took notice of an animal (a deer, she believed) poking its head out from the safety of the woods surrounding their home before fearfully galloping away when she attempted to get close. She stared at the trees. The squirrels. The grass. The flowers. Even the bugs and soil! Sure, the exterior of the mansion was elegantly beautiful and gigantic, but nature was so much more exhilarating due to how different it was. What she loved the most were the birds. They flew free in the air, able to go anywhere they wanted, even as a group. A…family…

Experiment #798 stopped herself from smiling and ripped her gaze away from the birds. Sentimentality. Those who showed unnecessary emotion were considered malfunctions and forced to get their minds reset. Those who cried, laughed, or got angry were taken away by a scientist and then came back “fixed”. But Experiment #798 didn’t want to get “fixed”. The giddiness she felt, the urges to smile and laugh, the sadness or anger she felt when she found out one of the elders were killed during a mission…admittedly, she enjoyed feeling those emotions considered worthless. Pretending to feel nothing, except the necessary apprehension in case something went wrong, was bothersome to say the least, but that prevented her from getting her mind destroyed and then rebuilt so it was worth it.

Painful, but worth it.

* * *

During training, Experiment #798’s condition was revealed to a fellow experiment.

While using her flames to fly around the woods, Experiment #798 was foolish enough to fly straight into a tree. The drop back down wasn’t any more pleasant. Luckily, she was born with Sun Flames so she was able to heal much faster. Unluckily, she was an easy crier.

Tears poured out from her mask as sobs wracked throughout her body. Her body shook and she occasionally hiccuped as she healed her bruised face.

“You’re crying.”

Experiment #798 gasped and quickly stood up to stare at the owner of the monotonous voice. Judging by the rare beauty mark on her right cheek, this was Experiment #680. 

“A-Ah!” Experiment #798 hurriedly wiped her tears away with the heels of her hands before taking a step forward. “N-No, I—Uh, I wasn’t—Pl-Please don’t tell the higher ups! Please! I don’t want them to reprogram me! _Please!_ ” She begged, her fingers laced together and knees knocking against each other. The thought of no longer getting the feeling of giddiness whenever she was allowed to explore nature was enough to fill her with terror. Her terror only grew when Experiment #680 merely stared at her with an empty expression. From behind the stoic experiment, their teacher stepped out.

Experiment #798 quickly stilled her body and put on a straight face. Internally she was panicking. _She’s going to tell. I won’t be able to keep my emotions. She’s going to tell. They’re going to take everything away from me. She’sgoingtotellshe’sgoingtotellshe’sgoingtotell!_

“It is time to depart from here. Is there any reason you both are wasting time? Is something the matter?” Their teacher asked. Experiment #680 glanced at Experiment #798 for a whole gut-wrenching minute before addressing the teacher.

“Experiment #798 had gotten hurt while using her flames. She needed time to heal herself. I decided to stay behind and watch in case of an animal attack.” Experiment #680 relayed. “Nothing else is wrong. I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

Experiment #798 blinked. _Eh?_

“Hm…Very well then.” Their teacher turned her back on them and walked away. Without needing a verbal order, the two young Cervello followed her. Occasionally, Experiment #798 would discreetly glance at Experiment #680.

_She didn’t tell…She didn’t tell!_

From then on, Experiment #798 would bother Experiment #680 every time they went out to train and sit next to her during dinner hours. It was hard to tell if Experiment #680 had ever gotten annoyed by this invasion of space since her expression remained constantly impassive and she wasn’t exactly the wordy type. But even with the lack of emotion, Experiment #798 still considered her a friend. 

* * *

During one of the walks to the

washroom, Experiment #798 couldn’t help but peer at one of the paintings hanging in the narrow hallway. The golden framed painting was that of a daintily smiling woman with dark skin, pink hair in a high bun, dark eyes gleaming with glee, and a pure white Victorian dress. The golden sign beneath the painting read: Valentina. Experiment #798’s mouth parted before she looked away. Would it be narcissistic of her to call the woman in the painting gorgeous? She looked like a Cervello, but the emotion in her eyes and smile was not classic Cervello behavior. The woman even had a given name. How strange.

_…Valentina…_

* * *

At age nineteen, Experiment #798 was given her first mission that didn’t involve the new batches of experiments and healing injured Cervello. This mission made her skip around the mansion while screaming like a schoolgirl who was recently acknowledged by her longtime crush…mentally, of course. If she had done this in front of the other Cervello then she would’ve been immediately dragged to the lab to get reprogrammed. Ah. That definitely would’ve ruined the moment. The reason why this mission made her so happy was because she was allowed to leave that depressing mansion in order to go to some place called Namimori, Japan. And it wasn’t even a short term stay either! She was pretty much given the whole year to explore a new area…well she mostly had to keep diligent watch of the Neo Vongola Primo, but that still meant following him wherever he went! Hopefully he was the fun, adventurous sort.

Maintaining a straight expression, Experiment #798 strolled through the woods with a travel bag hanging onto her shoulder. She was dressed in a short and long-sleeved blouson dress with brown lace boots that reached her knees. Walking beside her was Experiment #680 who was dressed in the same exact clothes except for the fact that her boots were black. Meet the second reason behind Experiment #798’s good mood. Thankfully, it was normal for Cervello to choose a trusted partner, so the higher ups didn’t think much about Experiment #798’s attachment to Experiment #680 and allowed them to go on this mission together! Experiment #798 slowed down then stopped after reaching the end of the woods which was a grassy cliff. She peered over the ledge. The ocean. As blue as the sky, but greater in beauty. Experiment #680 stood beside her.

Experiment #798 threw her arms up, and with a wide smile shouted: “FREEDOOOOOOOM!” Feverish giggles poured out of her mouth as she skipped around. Being able to express her emotions out in the open for once in her miserable existence was absolutely cathartic! “FREEDOOOOOOOM!” She shouted once more. She skipped up to Experiment #680 and sandwiched her hands between hers. “Isn’t this great, 680? We don’t have to be cooped up in that mansion for a long while. We’re free.”

“We have a mission.” Experiment #680 said in her usual monotone. 

“Yes! But we’re free!”

“For a year.”

“ _Yes_! But we’re _free_!” Experiment #798’s cheeks puffed. “You can be such a party pooper, Experiment #680! Aren’t you at least a little happy?”

Experiment #680 silently stared at her.

Experiment #798 sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. “Err…Right. Stupid of me to ask.” She immediately pulled Experiment #680 into a tight embrace, squishing their cheeks together. “But I’m very happy about this! Super duper happy about this!” She moved a step back, giving her sister some space while keeping her hands on the other’s shoulders. “Being Cervello can be a pretty depressing existence. But we can start making some happy memories, even if it is only for a year! Oh! Let’s give each other names!”

“We already have names.” Experiment #680 said.

“Actual names, silly! Being called an experiment and a number is so _uuuuuugh,_ you know? Here, let me start.” Experiment #798 tapped her chin and hummed as she thought about a name she could use to address her sister. She clasped her hands together with a bright smile. “Angelica, because you’re my angel! Without you in my life, I would’ve been so lonely…Your turn!” Sparkles popped around Experiment #798’s face as she pointed at herself with an expectant grin. The newly named Angelica dipped her head slightly with a soft sigh.

“…This is ridiculous…How about Bria…” Angelica muttered.

“Bria? As in vigor and liveliness?” Pause. “I love it!” The newly named Bria grabbed Angelica’s hands once more and forced her to twirl around with her. “Bria! Bria! I have a name now! And it’s an amazing name too! Oh, I was so worried that you were going to name me something rude, like Idiot or Annoyance!”

“Are those still options?”

Bria stopped their twirling and shoved her face near Angelica’s, almost knocking their heads together, with a face-breaking smile. “Nope! You already named me. No takesy-backsies!”

“…Damn.”

“Oh, you!” Bria bopped Angelica’s nose before dramatically pointing at the sky, one arm still draped around her stoic sister’s shoulders. “Today marks the beginning of our happiness! You better prepare yourself, Vongola Boy! The Cervello Sisters are heading your way!”

Back in Namimori, during his walk to school, a shiver ran down Tsunayoshi’s spine.


	2. Incompetent Stalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a property owned and created by Akira Amano.

**_Are you stalking me? Because that would be super. —Ryan Reynolds_ **

* * *

* * *

**  
Target 2: Incompetent Stalkers**

  
Today started like any other day.

_Brr. Brr. Brr._

“Time to wake up, No Good-Tsuna.”

**_BOOM_ **

“HIIIIIIIEEEEE!”

Yep…Like any other day…unfortunately.

Now dressed in a hastily worn school uniform and covered in soot, Tsuna leisurely made his way down the stairs to the dining room while his home tutor stood on his head. 

Nana glanced over at him and sent a bright smile his way. “Good morning, Tsu-kun!” Her greeting immediately shifted everyone’s attention onto the fluffy haired teen also. Bianchi side-eyed him with a sly smirk. Fuuta smiled almost as brightly as Nana. Lambo obnoxiously laughed from his place in Nana’s arms. I-Pin bowed, single braid bouncing, as she greeted him in Chinese. 

“Tsuna-nii!”

“Gyahaha! No Good-Tsuna’s awake! Play with Lambo-sama!”

“Bad Lambo! Tsuna no can play now!”

“Fufu~. I-Pin’s right, Lambo-kun. You can play with your big brother after he comes home, okay?”

“Morning.” Bianchi’s eyes sparkled and pink tinted her cheeks when she noticed Reborn. “Good morning, Reborn~! Come, sit with me.” Reborn tilted his fedora at his admirer before hopping off of Tsuna’s head and landing close to Bianchi. Tsuna took his seat next to Fuuta. He ran his eyes over everyone at the table. Despite the exhausted sigh he made, the corners of his lips curled up in a small smile.

Ever since Reborn shot his way into Tsunayoshi’s life claiming that he was going to be the tenth boss of the Vongola his ordinary life was instantly bombarded with insanity and pain (physically, mentally, and emotionally). It started off with Reborn shooting Tsuna with Dying Will Bullets that made him strip down to his boxers and rage like a drug addict gorilla. Funnily enough, those times were simplistic compared to the events that occurred afterwards. Mukuro’s attack on Namimori. The Battle for the Rings against the Varia. Being sent to the future to fight Byakuran and his Six Funeral Wreaths. The Simon Familigia’s revenge plot born from a misunderstanding and manipulation, which was then shadowed by Daemon Spade. And the Arcobaleno Battle (with the Vindice as an unwanted bonus). All were events that brought Tsuna closer to the darkness of the Mafia. Blood was shed countless times. People suffered. His _friends_ suffered. Those times were stressful for someone his age and he still held no desire for becoming boss…

…And yet he was glad that infant Hitman came into his life. Because of him Tsuna was able to make friends that he cherished and that cherished him. He still wasn’t great at schoolwork or sports, but he wasn’t alone. Nana’s chipper goodbye trailed after Tsuna as he stepped out of the house. His brown eyes shone and he grinned when he was greeted by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Yeah. He wasn’t alone.

Honestly, he should’ve been relaxed like always when around his Rain and Storm, but…

During their walk to school, Tsuna frowned as he continuously looked over his shoulder. He was getting a tingling sensation on the back of his head as if he were being watched. His intuition wasn’t setting off any warning signs, so he wasn’t in any immediate danger, but he still felt wary. This was the second day he had this feeling. Whoever they were, they clearly weren’t going to stop anytime soon. His body tensed when an arm wrapped around his shoulders only for it to relax when he saw that it was only Yamamoto.

“Something wrong, Tsuna? You seem tense.” Yamamoto’s good-natured grin remained, but there was a glimmer of concern in his eyes. Gokudera whipped his head towards Tsuna, possibly getting whiplash, and gawked.

“The Tenth’s tense!? What’s wrong? Are you sick? Are you stressed?! Is something bothering you!? Is it a person!? I’ll blow that bastard up!” Gokudera heatedly insisted, reaching for his dynamite, or, worse, his Vongola Gear.

Tsuna quickly raised his hands with a panicked expression. “N-No! Please no!” He sighed in relief when Gokudera visibly calmed down. He scratched his head. “It’s just that…I can’t help but feel like I’m being watched…This is pretty much the second day I had this feeling.”

“Being…watched…?” An aura of rage and protectiveness surrounded the silver haired teen. “Does that mean someone is stalking you!? Anyone who poses a threat to the Tenth should be dealt with immediately! And to think that this went on for so long!” He clenched his fist until a vein pulsed and his head dipped, bangs shadowing over his eyes. When Gokudera stopped walking, Tsuna and Yamamoto also stopped. “How could I be so blind!? What kind of right-hand man is ignorant to the suffering of his boss!? How shameful…” Gokudera looked at Tsuna, fire burning in his gaze. “Don’t worry! I will hunt that stalker down and make sure they never bother you again!”

“Hiiiee! There’s no need for that!” Tsuna said, wildly waving his hands. The tips of his ears reddened when he noticed that people were staring. “Whoever’s spying on me doesn’t seem that dangerous. Honestly, it feels more like a puppy following a person in hopes of getting a snack.” _And I would prefer not starting a confrontation with that stalker. As long as they continue to stay far away, then I’m somewhat fine with it. The last thing I need is to get involved with another eccentric person._

Gokudera’s exuberance wavered. “A-Are you sure you want to leave this alone, Tenth? For all we know it could be some sort of assassin or pervert or even an UMA that wants to switch places with you in order to take over the Vongola!” Tsuna sweat-dropped at that last part.

“Maa, Maa. If Tsuna says it’s okay then it probably is. And even if it is something to be concerned about then we can handle it easy-peasy.”

A low growl rose from Gokudera’s throat as he glared at the chipper swordsman then he gazed at his boss/friend with a softer expression. “If this is what you really want then I’ll back down. But I swear if they do anything to hurt you then I’ll take it as them forfeiting their life!”

“I-I really would prefer you _not_ committing a homicide for my sake…but the sentiment’s appreciated…”

“Ahahaha! You’re a riot, ‘Dera!”

“Don't you mock me, you Baseball Freak!”

“Guys! Can you please save it for until we get to school? The last thing I want is to get bitten to death by Hibari-san!”

They continued their walk to school and ended up meeting up with Kyoko, Chrome, and Enma mid-walk (Gokudera reluctantly departed from the group when Shitt P popped out nowhere and chased after him).

* * *

Tsuna propped his cheek against the palm of his hand as he listened to his teacher drone on and on about confusing math equations that Reborn was probably going to drill into his head until he gained some sort of semblance of understanding when he comes home. And that feeling of being watched wasn’t exactly helping his anxiety and frustration. He sighed before glancing out of the window. His vision immediately caught sight of a pink haired figure running across the school grounds while being chased by a black haired figure (presumably Hibari). His mouth fell open when the pink haired figure attempted to fly away using Sun Flames only to be yanked back down to the ground by the ankle. Tsuna’s mind went blank while the savage beatdown commenced before his very eyes.

_Sun Flames!? Please tell me that wasn’t my stalker! I don’t want to get involved with anymore mafia shenanigans! Maybe this is all just a horrible daydream conjured up by my extreme boredom! Yeah, that’s it! This is nothing more than a daydream!_

“SAWADA!”

“GEH!” Tsuna’s shoulders stiffened and he looked at his furious teacher with wide eyes.

“I guess whatever is out that window is much more interesting than what I have to say, huh.” She hissed through gritted teeth. Tsuna flushed a bright red when he heard some of his classmates snicker at his misfortune. Even as a third year he was still considered a laughingstock. Here’s to hoping that high school would be less soul-crushing.

“Well maybe the Tenth wouldn’t have to stare out the window if your voice wasn’t so dull!” Gokudera shouted from the back. 

The teacher glared at the silver haired delinquent while Tsuna sputtered in horror. She indignantly huffed and stomped back to the front of the class. _Damn teenagers. All a bunch of ingrates. I should've taught in a college instead!_

* * *

“Waaaaaaah!”

The bed creaked when Bria threw herself on it. There were purple and blue bruises throughout her entire body, her pinky was broken, and her nose was bloody. She childishly wailed into her pillow while bashing her arms and legs on the defenseless mattress in an annoyed frenzy, making the bed creak some more. Angelica strolled into their hotel room and stood at the foot of the bed, blankly staring at the emotional Cervello.

“Keep doing that and you’re going to worsen your injuries.” Angelica said, crossing her arms. Bria immediately stopped and gazed over her shoulder at her sister with a pathetic sniffle. “This is your own fault. Disregarding orders like that, without any regard of consequences. You’re just lucky enough to have gotten out of this alive.” She spoke in a matter of fact manner.

“How was I supposed to know that the Vongola Boy’s Cloud Guardian would be so psychotic. I swear, he’s not human!” Bria rolled onto her back, hissing and whimpering as her bruises stung from the sudden movement. “Ugh! All I wanted was to fulfill my curiosity!” She clasped her hands together with a bright smile. “‘What’s a regular human school like’, innocent little Bria wondered,” Her mood instantly dampened and her lips puckered. “oblivious to the hidden horrors that would befall her as a result of her boundless curiosity. Oh! Woe is me!”

“…Your stupidity is astounding.”

“Meanie!”

**Flashback**

“This is so tedious! It’s like a repeat of yesterday!” Bria whined from her spot in the tallest tree close to Namimori Middle, lowering her binoculars. This was the second day they were spying on the future Vongola boss and nothing was all that different. Yesterday seemed promising; there were explosions, the Vongola Boy’s home seemed incredibly lively (a far cry from her own home back in Italy), and the Vongola Boy’s friends appeared to be quite the eccentric individuals. Though, the entire time she kept watch of them they hadn’t gone to a single adventure. Sure this was only the second day, but, unfortunately for her mental state, Bria was the impatient sort quite unlike her many professional sisters. The fact that Bria was banned from sneaking away to explore Japan worsened her mood.

Angelica didn’t bother sparing her whining sister a glance as she continued jotting down notes. “Take this seriously, please, Puppy-chan.” Bria pouted at the nickname given to her. Ever since the Vongola Boy made that comparison, her sister kept using it, whether it was meant to be a term of endearment or not (hard to tell with Angelica) it was still humiliating. It wasn’t her fault that her presence wasn’t as concealed or impressive.

“Our job is to observe Sawada Tsunayoshi. We are not here to play around.” Angelica slid her pencil into the notepads spirals, and then she pinched Bria’s cheek and tugged. “So quit that unsightly, childish behavior of yours.”

“Mou~!” Bria swatted Angelica’s hand away and heaved a heavy sigh of disappointment. She uncrossed her legs and allowed them to limply swing back and forth. Wind brushed up against her pink locks as she stared at the middle school. So this was what a school in Japan looked like, how intriguing, even more intriguing was the fact that everyone had to abide by a strict uniform code…except for most of the Vongola Guardians, especially the Storm, now that she thought about it…must be a special privilege sort of thing.

She released another sigh, this time one of wonderment. _I wonder what the school looks like on the inside…,_ it was then that Bria discovered an open window on the top floor. She discreetly peered at Angelica. Angelica was currently looking through her binoculars. Seeing that her sister was distracted, Bria made an experimental scoot away from her. Not even a twitch of recognition. Bria held back an excited snicker. _Oh, Bria, you so naughty gurl~!_

Without a second thought, Bria leapt off the safety of the branch and Sun Flames poured out from the bottom of her boots—ever since it was known that she could fly with her flames if she concentrated hard enough, every year Master gifted her with specially modified shoes that made it so that she didn’t have to put too much unnecessary effort in it. Now noticing the missing weight, Angelica ripped her gaze from the binoculars to Bria. 

“Bria! What are you—!”

“Sorry, my Angel! I just had to see the inside of this school! I’ll be quick! Promise!” Bria shouted over her shoulder before landing on the windowsill and jumping inside.

Angelica closed her mouth with a dry grunt. “That girl. So problematic…and yet I continue to enable her.”

Bria glanced around the room she was in. An empty classroom. She walked out into the hallway. “So this is what a school hallway looks like.” Bria uttered. “Not as fancy as the mansion or the hotel I’m staying at, but it’s still quite nice.” She started to explore. Sounds of clicking heels reverberated throughout the silent hallway. She peered into the door window of a classroom and her smile widened. There was a unique array of students with a variation of emotion and a teacher who showed actual energy when teaching. She pressed her hands flat on the door and leaned closer. Two students were whispering something to each other before snickering. A joke, perhaps.

“Ah…Cervello during classes never made jokes or laughed or made bonds like this…” Now that Bria thought about it, she never had someone to laugh with. Of course, she had her Angel, but Angelica was incapable of such silly behaviors. Bria’s lips pressed into a straight line as her face flattened.

_…I wish I had someone to laugh with…_

Suddenly, she felt a cold chill, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to straighten and goosebumps to form all over her skin. 

“Herbivore. For trespassing on school grounds, I will bite you to death.”

“Eep!” Bria hurriedly removed herself from the door and found herself facing a raven-haired boy with frigidly cold eyes as silver as the two tonfas in his hands. Her face paled and she gulped. _O-Oh no! It’s the Vongola Boy’s terrifying Cloud Guardian! Wasn’t he supposed to be patrolling Namimori High School today!?_ She took a nervous step back and she pressed the tips of her fingers together with a strained smile. “Eh…Haha…um. You wouldn’t hit a cute, foreign girl with pink hair, would you?”

Hibari smirked.

Apparently cute, foreign girls with pink hair were no exception.

Bria screamed from the top of her lungs as she bounded down the hallway, shadowed by the bloodthirsty beast trapped in the body of a teenage boy. She slipped back into the empty classroom, leapt over desks, and hurled herself out the open window. Hey, if the whole Cervello thing doesn’t workout then maybe she can get a job doing parkour. The hyperactive girl spun in the air before landing flat on her feet in a crouching position. She sighed in relief. She just came from the top floor, nobody would be crazy enough to jump right after her, not even that Cloud Guardian. She looked over her shoulder and gawked in horror. Hibari leapt out of the window without any hesitation, jacket fluttering as he landed close behind her. Dread filled her gut when sharp eyes narrowed in on her.

A maniac! He’s a MANIAC!

Bria continued running until she realized how much of an idiot she was being when she remembered that she could fly. That last shred of hope she had swelling in her chest burnt out just like her Sun Flames when her ankle was grabbed mid-flight and she was roughly yanked into the ground. “OOF!” She violently shook as she glanced at the dangerous teen. “Mercy!” 

From her spot in the tree, Angelica watched as her sister was being beaten to a bloody pulp from the infamous Cloud. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with a soft sigh. Gentle chirps fluttered near her ear. She looked up and saw a curious, fluffy canary hovering near her. They silently stared at each other for a brief moment, before Angelica extended a finger, allowing the bird to latch onto it. She stroked the top of his head. 

**Flashback End**

“Why didn’t you jump in to help me?!” Bria huffed, sitting up in order to heal herself better.

“I don’t have the ability to fly and Hibari Kyōya is known for being relentless and brutal. If I had jumped in then I would’ve ended up wounded also. Since I was not hurt, I was able to carry you home. Staying on the sidelines was the most logical course of action.” Angelica walked close to Bria and flicked her forehead. “And I hope this taught you a lesson about sneaking off and disregarding orders. We came here to observe Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians, we were not meant to come into contact with any of them. And we had to cut our time spying on them short because you were attacked.”

“…Sorry.” Bria bowed her head and hiked up her shoulders in shame. 

Angelica watched as Bria fidgeted under her stare. She released a soft puff of air through her nose and her hair shifted as she shook her head. She understood what the reason behind her sister’s hyperactivity and childish antics was. Compensation. Bria was compensating for her lack of childhood back in the Cervello Mansion. Now that she has the chance to express herself freely without worry of getting reprogrammed she was milking her year in Japan for all its worth even if it was making her incredibly bothersome.

 _Perhaps going to a café just for today would be adequate…_ Angelica’s brow twitched in response to the thought she just had. Cafés were of no interest to her, especially since Cervello weren’t big eaters or sweet-lovers, but Bria was a different story. How concerning. Lately it seems like Angelica was gaining some sort of softness for her sister—allowing her to change their names, carrying her back to the hotel instead of leaving her behind, and now this. At this rate, Angelica might end up turning into a malfunction herself.

Bria stared intently at her hands which were folded on her lap. She twiddled her thumbs. “Are you annoyed by me?”

Angelica crossed her arms and stayed silent for a few seconds. “…I’ve grown accustomed to your quirks, so…not as much as I should…”

Bria beamed at her answer. 

“So the ones spying on my student were Cervello. I had assumed you only worked as judges, so this comes across as a bit of a surprise.” A squeaky voice said.

Bria tumbled off of her bed with a shriek and Angelica turned her attention to their room window. A single drop of sweat slid down her cheek. Standing on the windowsill was the last person she wanted to see. An infant with an air of menace dressed in a black suit and tie, a fedora occupied by a green chameleon, a fake yellow pacifier, and curly sideburns. Reborn.

Reborn watched as Bria crawled back onto the bed while whining about her injuries with a raised brow. “A Cervello like this also comes as a surprise. Her unheard of impulsiveness was pretty much the sole reason why I was able to find you both.” Angelica silently glanced at Bria, who nervously giggled. “Nevertheless—“ He tipped his fedora down and cocked his gun. “What reason do you have for spying on my student. You better come up with a good answer if you don’t want to get filled with bullets.”

Bria squeaked before scrambling off the bed and standing protectively in front of her sister. “R-Reborn-sama! We mean the Vongola Boy no harm, promise!” She started to explain while wildly waving her hands around. “We were merely sent here to observe the movements of the Vongola Boy and to send our observations back to the Master. You see, our Master seems to have grown quite interested in the Vongola Boy’s progress regarding intellect and strength, and he wanted to get a sense of who he is as a person. You know, to see if he’s fit to be the next heir of the Vongola.”

“And why would the boss of the Cervello Familigia want that kind of information?”

“Well…um…I don’t know exactly, but I _can_ tell you that our Master is quite amiable!” Bria paused and then tapped her chin with a slight frown. “At least I think he is…We don’t really see him much since he’s usually alone in the top floor of our mansion…he doesn’t really come out much and he mostly gets one of our fellow Cervello to pass a message if he doesn’t feel like writing letters…When I think about I’m pretty sure I’ve only seen him once in my entire life!” She tugged her hair. “Do I even remember what he looks like!? What kind of subordinate am I to not even remember my own Master’s face!? Aaaaaaaah…So embarrassing!”

Angelica calmly shoved her panicking sister out of the way. “Like Bri—she had mentioned, we mean you no harm. We are merely here to observe and send information back to our base. I will not lie to you when I say that we Cervello are loyal to Familigia’s who are considered the strongest. Since the Vongola Familigia is the strongest at the moment, we are loyal to them and them alone. We Cervello will never act upon our own will and attack. Besides, we are not fighters. The reason behind this mission was to quench our Master’s curiosity about the tenth generation. Our stay here will only be for a year. Even if you kill us now—“ Bria yelped. “—more sets of Cervello will continue to be sent.”

There was an unnerving silence.

Bria rubbed her hands and shifted from one foot to another. Angelica stood still, her stoic expression betrayed by the drops of perspiration running down her face.

Reborn lowered his gun and pushed his hat back up with a smirk. “Hmph…I’ll accept that answer.” His smirk grew when the Cervello visibly relaxed. “But…” Both became tense once more. “Every note taken should be inspected by me before being sent back to this mysterious _Master_ of yours. Can’t have anything confidential end up in the hands of someone potentially dangerous. Try to sneak even one unapproved note to that Master and I _will_ know, and you both will be killed on sight. I have a job as a tutor and Hitman to uphold, you know.”

“…Fair enough.” Angelica muttered.

“Glad you understand.” A mischievous glint shone in his onyx eyes. “And one more thing. I want to propose something. I want to change up my no good student’s tor–training a bit and you both want to write something of worth. So how about you join us in every outing we have and help start some mischief.”

Bria gasped. “Join you in every outing…?” She smiled a face-breaking smile as she drew closer to Reborn. “Start some mischief?” Sparkles formed around her reddening face. “You mean like FUN mischief!? We’re actually going to have fun!?” She held the Hitman’s tiny hands in her own and squealed. “We would be honored, Reborn-sama!”

 _And here I was foolish enough to believe that this mission was going to be simple. Hopefully Master will not mind this slight change in plans._ Angelica took a reluctant step closer to the infant that could shoot her without hesitation and placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “When, exactly, is this ‘mischief’ going to start?”

“Tomorrow. I already came up with an amusing idea.”   
  


* * *

* * *

**Daily Life Arc: Start**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bria excitedly waves at the readers: Thank you for reading~!


	3. Nonsensical Babysitting and Kidnapping Plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a property owned and created by Akira Amano.

**_When you’re babysitting a kid, all you’re seeing is a version of them, a small dosage. —J.B. Smoove_ **

* * *

* * *

**  
Target 3: Nonsensical Babysitting and Kidnapping Plots**

  
With his ranking book flat on his table, Fuuta flipped through its pages with less vigor than usual which was considerably strange since his rankings were one of the most important things in his life. He searched for Tsunai’s rankings. A small smile grew. His physical and intelligence rankings were still quite low, but compared to before these were improvements. 

**_BOOM_ **

The house rumbled and vibrated from the weight of the internal explosion. Fuuta glanced up at the ceiling and listened in on muffled yelling. Was it tutoring hour already? Fuuta wiped his eyes with his forearm, having gotten debris in them, and went back to exploring the contents of his book. In the background, Lambo and I-Pin were chasing after one another with energy that exceeded that of normal children their age. In all honesty, Fuuta wanted to play with them but he didn’t feel up to it at the moment. He sighed. Compared to Lambo and I-Pin, Fuuta never truly spent much time with his older brother figure, not even his future self hung out with him all that much! He plopped his chin on the palms of his hands. Fuuta wanted to ask him to spend more time with him but he always seemed so busy, getting involved with Mafia stuff, saving the world, training, and spending time with his over abundance of friends…all who had amazing abilities meant for battle…

Was he even important at this point?

Not even the nearby loud thud broke him out of his stupor.

“Gotta…to…lerate…” Ah, Lambo must’ve tripped. “WAAAAAAAH!” 

The back of Fuuta’s beige hair along with his scarf fluttered as a result of the blasts caused by Lambo’s grenades. I-Pin’s scoldings accompanied the small explosions which then morphed into sudden panicked Chinese when more explosions were thrown all over the place. A purple, pinless grenade landed on top of Fuuta’s book. Expression still blank from an existential crisis induced depression, Fuuta tossed the grenade over his shoulder. Another explosion. Fuuta sighed again. Not even the possibility of getting caught in the middle of a blast ignited a reaction from him. From behind, I-Pin used her Gyoza technique on Lambo in order to stop him from damaging their house any further.

“GUPYAAH!” Lambo crashed onto the wall opposite to I-Pin (who winced, having not meant to use that much force). Lambo limply slid down onto the floor and twitched before crying even louder, pulling out a purple bazooka known as the Ten Year Bazooka and using it on himself. Smoke temporarily covered the room before dispersing, leaving behind a much older and handsome Lambo. He examined the room before sighing, running a hand through his hair.

“Yare yare, I’m back in the past, and I was flirting with the cutest girl too.” He muttered in disappointment. “Darn.”

Bianchi strolled into the room with a concerned expression. “Hey kids, I’ve been hearing a lot of noise from upstairs and I wanted to see if you all were o…kay…” She locked eyes with the older Lambo. Lambo blanched and sweated profusely when her expression darkened and she pulled a disgustingly purple and bug infested pie from thin air. “ROMEO!”

“KYAAAAAAAA!”

Fuuta smacked a fist into an open palm with a shining smile. “Maybe I should make myself more interesting in order to get Tsuna-nii’s attention! Hm…but what’s more interesting than ranking abilities that defies all logic of physics?” He hummed while rubbing his chin, blatantly ignoring older Lambo’s screams of terror as Bianchi attempted homicide via food poisoning. “But what personality type hasn’t Tsuna-nii seen already? Would playing the super adorable little brother even work for me? Is that interesting? It’s definitely not helpful when it comes to fighting. But I’m not the fighting type nor am I the super genius type.” Fuuta scratched his head, unaware of the poisoned pie that flew past his head.

“OH GOD! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY BITCH!”

“Your only saving grace will be in _HELL_!”

“Hey, I-Pin. What kind of eccentric personality do you think would fit me best?” I-Pin hopped onto the chair next to Fuuta and tilted her head while giving him a curious look.

“Fuuta fine way he is.” She said with a resolute nod. “Fuuta nice boy. More sane than Lambo too.”

Fuuta smiled. “Thanks I-Pin. I appreciate that.” Internally, he breathed a heavy sigh. _That made me feel a little better, but I still feel insignificant…_

_“Damn, insignificant brat! Don’t think you’re better than me just because you were born lucky!”_

_“…I’m sorry…”_

_“You think apologizing will do you any good!?”_

_“Darling, don’t waste your breath. This child isn’t worth any of your time.”_

_“Che! Whatever.”_

_“…sorry…”_

Fuuta’s hands curled over the table. He pushed those unnecessary thoughts back in the deepest depths of his mind. He was no longer in that lonely environment. Now he’s in a better place. A warm place.

**_POOF!_ **

Bianchi’s fury eased and she looked around the place with visible confusion when the terrified and purple sludge-covered young man was replaced with Lambo. “Huh? Where did that bastard Romeo go?” 

“What's Romeo? Is that candy? Lambo-sama wants all the candy! Gyahaha!” Lambo cackled. Bianchi disinterestedly stared at him before walking away. “Hey, come back! Where’s my candy!?” Having been ignored, Lambo pouted with tears poking out the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m home~.” 

“MAMAN!” The trio of children excitedly exclaimed, running to the house entrance in an adorable stampede. All three slid to a sudden halt. Nana was slipping out of her shoes at the door carrying two grocery bags with a loving smile, nothing unusual there…what _was_ unusual was the apple hat wearing boy carrying a grocery bag of his own with a stoic expression. The four children stared at one another in awkward silence. Apple boy pointed at Lambo.

“Ah. A stupid-looking cow.” He pointed at I-Pin. “An egg with legs.” Then at Fuuta. “…Scarf.”

All three children turned blue in the face. They barely knew this guy and yet he already insulted them!?

 _Why am I just Scarf!?_ Fuuta internally screamed. Is his presence truly that nonexistent!?

“Now Fran-kun, be nice.” Nana reprimanded the verbally abusive child. Fran stoically stared at her, saying nothing before looking down and slipping off his shoes also. Nana placed a hand on Fran’s back and gave him an encouraging push forward as she walked closer to her adopted children. “Please don’t mind him, he’s simply socially awkward is all. This is Fran-kun. Reborn-kun invited him for a play date. I met up with him during my walk here and the sweetheart offered to carry a bag.” Nana gave Fran’s cheek a loving pinch before taking the bag out of his hands and heading straight for the kitchen. “Now play nice you three.”

They watched Nana leave before looking back at each other in awkward silence yet again. If even Lambo was silent then something was definitely up.

Fuuta cleared his throat and gave Fran a strained smile. This kid helped carry a grocery bag for Maman and she _did_ say that he was socially awkward. He probably isn’t that bad. Maybe he was just trying to make jokes that simply fell flat because of the way he delivered them.

“N-Nice to meet you Fran. My name is Fuuta.” Fuuta gestured to the other two wary children. “They are I-Pin and Lambo…so, Reborn invited you over to play with us, huh? Do you know why he would do that?”

“No. He just came to Kokuyo and threatened to shoot me if I didn’t come over.” Stoic green eyes examined the interior of the house. Fran tilted his head with a low hum. “I guess this is better than being at that trashy Kokuyo place with my pineapple fairy mentor. He tends to stab at me with his trident for some reason.” He went back to staring at the three children in front of him. “…I didn’t expect myself to be forced to play with other kids. Well it’s nice meeting you…” Fran paused for a moment. “Lambchop, Pinhead, and Futanari.”

Fuuta’s, Lambo’s, and I-Pin’s faces turned blue from shock for the second time along with completely white eyes in Fuuta’s and Lambo’s case. Did he seriously already forget their names minutes after getting them or was he doing this on purpose to get on their nerves!?

_This guy…he’s so irritating!!!_

“Glad you could make it, Fran.” Reborn said, suddenly appearing in the middle.

“Reborn!” Fuuta and I-Pin shouted in surprise while Lambo shouted in glee as he attempted to search for a grenade in his afro. I-Pin gave Lambo a quick smack to the head before he could destroy more of the house.

“Curly Burns…” Fran raised a curt hand. “‘Sup.”

“Ciaossu.” Reborn tipped his hat to him. “Now, instead of standing around like doofuses, you all should get ready.”

“Get ready? For what?” Fuuta asked.

“You all are going to be taken around town by two acquaintances of mine.” Reborn said. The corner of his lips curled up. “You are allowed to ask for as much stuff as you want. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“Hundreds—No! Thousands of grape candies!” Lambo cheered.

“I-Pin no like this…” I-Pin uttered.

“And I just took my shoes off too.” Fran sighed.

Fuuta warily stared at Reborn. There was definitely a hidden agenda in this! This was REBORN of all people! He never did anything this generous unless it was a part of Tsuna’s training! The fact that Fuuta and the rest were involved this time made it much more nerve wracking…Fuuta glanced at Fran who was absentmindedly picking at his nose with a pinky, though why this Fran guy was involved was a mystery. Fuuta dragged himself to the dining room to take his book and went back to the front to put on his shoes. As much as he wanted no part in this, Fuuta understood very well that there was no denying Reborn of anything. 

The four kids followed Reborn out of the house; two were waiting for something to go wrong, one was overly excited, and the other couldn’t care less. Two pink haired women dressed in blue jeans, frilly blouses (one black, another white), and gray ankle boots, leapt from the roof of the Sawada Residence. 

“C-Cervello!?” Fuuta shouted in surprise, tightly clutching his book. The Cervello were ranked first out of about a thousand mysterious organizations in the Mafia! Was Reborn seriously leaving them in the hands of such unknown and secretive people. He wasn’t even sure they were human. Fuuta’s confusion only increased when the Cervello in the black blouse smiled at them.

Bria repeatedly patted Angelica’s shoulder as she pointed at the kids. “Look! Angelica, look! Children other than the Cervello ones back in the mansion! They look so different and unique! And they have a variety of personalities! Isn’t it amazing!? Isn’t it!? Isn’t it!?”

Angelica grabbed Bria’s hand and gently lowered it. “Yes, it is. Now calm yourself.”

Fran glanced at Reborn and pointed at the two women. “We’re going to be babysat by two Bubblegum Fairies?”

“Of course, and they’re going to be taking you to whatever place you want and are paying every cent,” Reborn glanced at them. “isn’t that right?”

“…Right.” Angelica reluctantly agreed, mentally calculating the amount of Japanese currency their Master gave them.

“Oooh~! We’re all going to have so much fun together! So where do you guys want to go first? A park? A candy store? A bakery or a café!?” Bria squealed at all the endless possibilities. “Don’t be shy, tell us what you want! We have lots of money to spare!”

Lambo hopped into Bria’s arms. “Lambo-sama wants lots and lots of cake and grape candy.”

“You can as much as you want, you strange little cow child!” Bria felt a stare burning holes on the back of her head and nervously laughed. “W-Within reason o-of course…hehehe…”

Angelica grunted.

Reborn reached a hand to Angelica. “Do you have the letter I asked you to write?”

 _Threaten is the proper term I would use,_ Angelica internally mused as she reached into her pants’ pocket and pulled out an envelope. She handed it over to the infant. 

“Excellent. Fran.” Reborn motioned for the stoic to come close. Fran bent down to Reborn’s level and listened as Reborn whispered something into his ear. Fran slowly pulled his head back with a small frown.

“Is that like some sort of strange kink of yours, Curly Burns? I mean, I’m not trying to kink shame here, but that’s pretty weird.” Fran raised his hands in defense when Reborn pointed his gun at him. “Okay, okay, fine.”

Fran gathered Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo together and instructed them to sit on the ground with their backs pressed together. All three of them were confused but did as they were told out of curiosity. Fran sat down with them. The kids, except for Fran, collectively yelped in surprise when a realistic looking rope made up of mist flames suddenly appeared and tightly wrapped around them, nearly suffocating them from how tight it was (or how tight their minds perceived it to be). Their shock increased when their surroundings morphed and twisted. The cozy neighborhood turned into a dank and empty warehouse. Bria looked around in amazement while Angelica held onto her wrist to keep her from wandering off. Leon crawled off of Reborn’s hat to his awaiting hands and transformed into a camera. He snapped a quick picture of the tied up children. He examined the photo that slid out of the Leon-camera with a pleased hum. 

The children, except for Fran who leisurely took his time, immediately stood up after the illusion dispersed. Fuuta warily peered at Reborn. That definitely confirmed his suspicions that Reborn was planning something nefarious!

“Wow! Were you the one who made that illusion, Apple Child? Truly, that was impressive!” Bria squealed while clapping. “Usually it takes years for Cervello mist-users to perfect their illusions, you must be a mist prodigy or something! To think I would come across a prodigy of all things…fufufuahaha~!”

Fran stared at Bria for a brief, silent moment. “…You’re one deranged Bubblegum Fairy. That bubblegum hair of yours must be affecting your brain. How sad.” Bria stilled before laughing off the comment.

That remark made Lambo’s eyes glimmer. _Their hair’s made of bubblegum!?_

“I have no idea what bubblegum is or what a fairy is, but I will not waste our precious time pondering on that!…Last one to the nearest park is a loser!” Bria suddenly broke into a sprint. Lambo ran after her shouting that the only loser was going to be her. I-Pin stood in place for a little while before deciding to play along and chased after them. 

“This is strange…” Fuuta muttered. The Cervello were ranked quite high as the least emotional people in the Mafia and yet there was this Cervello who acted almost as energetic as _Lambo_ of all people! Fuuta rubbed his chin at the thought of such an anomaly. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t intrigued by this. 

“What’s up with you, Futanari? Are you constipated?” Fran asked.

“Wha—“ Fuuta flushed at the incorrect naming and insinuation. “My name’s Fuuta! And I’m not constipated! Yeesh…” Fuuta trailed after his friends, not wanting to be by himself with the big mouthed illusionist. Fran shrugged, undaunted by the other’s ire, before following him. 

“Have fun.” Reborn told Angelica before taking his leave.

“…Perhaps getting shot wouldn’t have been so bad after all…” Angelica sighed, wondering how she was going to deal with five children without punting herself off a cliff.

The winner of the race was Lambo by default since Bria had no knowledge of where the nearest park was and because she kept getting distracted—dogs (“OMG! Look at that adorably large dog! I’ve never seen one so close before! Hey there cutie—“, the dog viciously barked which made Bria squeak), non-Arcobaleno infants (“Hello there tiny and pudgy human, my name’s Bria. What’s your name?” “Miss, please leave my baby alone.”), cats (“Oh! A kitty! Hello there little gu—Ow! The kitty scratched me…” “Attempting to pet a dog didn’t work for you, so why did you think this would be any different?” “…Because this one’s smaller and goes meow, duh…”), cosplayers (“To think ninjas had an affinity for orange jumpsuits this whole time…I am truly amazed.” “Thanks. Your cosplay’s pretty neat too.” “Cosplay? What’s that?”), and more. In the end, Bria ended up being the loser, even Fran and Fuuta ended up beating her to the park and they hadn’t been taking part in this game, not like she cared. The minute she stepped foot into the park she jumped around like a rabbit on speed and childishly cheered as she played with the kids—giving them a helpful push on the swings and then swinging herself, going down slides, running around with kids clutching onto her then falling from the excess weight, playing tag, climbing trees—all while Angelica sat on a bench contemplating the reason for her existence.

After tiring themselves at the park, they decided to visit several different shops: an okonomiyaki shop, a ramen shop, a candy store (they took a long break after Lambo vomited), a pharmacy, a clothing store, a toy store, and then finally a bakery.

“Amazing~! Look at this immense selection of pastries.” Bria said in awe as she got a closer look at the displayed delicacies. “Aren’t you practically drooling at this also, Angelica?” She looked back at Angelica and blinked.

Ever since Lambo vomited, one of the Cervello had to carry him since he was too dizzy to walk, and Bria definitely wasn’t fit to carry a child, especially a nauseous one, so Angelica was stuck with the job. Currently, the child was chewing on the stoic Cervello’s hair from his spot in her arms.

“This gum’s all dry and strawy!”

“…”

“Oh…Oh dear. Bo-chan, you shouldn’t eat Angelica’s hair. That’s not very nice.” Bria said with a hint of amusement as she placed the bags of clothes and toys on the floor in order to try to unhinge the child’s jaw from her concerningly silent sister’s hair. Seeing that he wasn’t budging, Bria opted to yank him off her sister, accidentally ripping off some hair as a result. “Eek! Sorry sis! Bo-chan, apologize!”

Lambo spat out the clump of hair after figuring out that it wasn’t edible. “Yucky!”

“……”

“Who wants some delicious treats? You four can buy as much as you want as long as it isn’t enough to make you vomit!” Bria hurriedly said as she moved from her silently furious sister in a desperate attempt to keep her from possibly strangling the cow child. “Look around and tell me what you want.” She carefully placed Lambo down and allowed him to examine the pastries with the rest of the kids. She turned to the visibly annoyed teen standing behind the cash register. “Sorry for wasting your time, um…” She glanced at his nametag. “Mochida-san.”

“Right…” Mochida peered at the kids for a moment, a hint of wary recognition in his eyes, before looking back at Bria. “…No problem.”

“Japan is quite the lovely country and Namimori seems so peaceful! I love my home country and all, but I wasn’t given much of a chance to leave home and explore, not without an agenda like ‘work’. At least here I’m able to truly be myself, have fun, and see new things! Oh, it’s absolutely cathartic! Living here must be lots of fun for you, Mochida-san!”

“I had my hair ripped out of my scalp, was publicly humiliated back in Middle School, and had most of my teeth ripped out by delinquents from Kokuyo…you tell me just how fun my life is living in this trash heap.” Mochida supplied, brow twitching erratically.

“…E-Eh……Wait, if you had most of your teeth ripped out, does that mean the ones you have now are fakes? Wow, they look so real~!” Bria reached over to poke his teeth only to be yanked back by her sister.

“Personal boundaries, Bria. Regular people have those, remember?” Angelica said.

“Oops, right! It’s common courtesy to respect personal boundaries…” Bria uttered before smiling at Mochida. “But Mochida-san would’ve let me touch his teeth, right?”

A vein popped out of Mochida’s forehead. “WHY THE HELL WOULD I LET YOU TOUCH MY—!”

A long-haired woman stuck her head out from the back door. Mochida grimaced. “Hey, Ken-tan. No yelling at the customers, or else, capiche.” She warned with a falsely sweet smile before slowly pulling her head back and closing the door. Mochida clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in annoyance and softly repeated the words told to him by his boss in a mocking tone, face twisting in an unflattering manner, before turning back to the two sisters.

“Sorry, Mochida-san. You got into trouble with your boss because of me.” Bria apologized. She looked down when her sleeve was tugged.

“We’re ready to order, Bria-neechan.” Fuuta said. 

As Mochida grumpily packed the over abundance of pastries in three boxes, the bells over the entrance door jingled as more customers walked into the bakery.

“Eh? Lambo-kun? I-Pin-chan? Fuuta-kun?”

“Fran? What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Boss.”

“Guh! It’s that annoying cow brat!”

The kids turned around and saw Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Hana standing near the entrance staring at them in surprise (in Hana’s case it was more out of disgust as she scratched her arm). Fuuta and I-Pin happily waved at them, Lambo stuck his tongue out at Hana, and Fran gave Chrome a nod of acknowledgement. Haru smiled until she saw the company they were with, immediately recognizing them from her time in the future.

“Hahi! What are _they_ doing here!?” Haru yelped as she pointed at the Cervello. Kyoko’s and Chrome’s eyes widened while Hana arched a brow at them.

“Hey, aren’t you two from that so-called “sumo match” two years ago?” Hana asked, crossing her arms as she glared at them in suspicion.

Bria tilted her head with a confused expression. “What’s a sumo match?” She shook her head. “Ah, whatever. I’ll figure that out later. You all must be thinking about our sisters~! We never technically met before. I’m Bria.” She pulled her sister into a side hug. “And this is my wonderful sister, Angelica. She keeps me grounded so I don’t end up accidentally killing myself.” She released her sister from her grip and clasped her hands together as she gleefully stared at the girls. “You all must be friends of the Vongola Boy, truly it’s a pleasure meeting you all…Let me try to remember, hm…Oh! Hana-san, Kyoko-san, Haru-san, and the second Mist Chrome-san.”

The girls blinked, not expecting to meet such an uncharacteristically friendly Cervello. 

“Reborn left us in the care of the Dimwitted Bubblegum Fairy and the Boring Bubblegum Fairy.” Fran said. “And they have to buy us whatever we want.” Bria stilled and mouthed ‘Dimwitted?’ while pointing at herself.

“We got candies and pastries!” Lambo cheered.

“Okonomiyaki and ramen!” I-Pin added.

“Clothes and toys!” Fuuta finished. “We even went to a park.”

Kyoko’s and Haru’s mouths fell open a bit, Chrome’s brows shot up higher, and Hana remained disinterested. Kyoko broke the stunned silence with a radiant smile. “That’s great! I’m happy that you guys are having so much fun!” If these Cervello were doing this much for the kids then they couldn’t possibly be all that bad!

“Right, I still need to pay!” Bria pulled her wallet out of her pants’ pocket and counted the bills in it. “Here’s your 600,000 yen! Sorry for wasting your time, Moc—Oh?” She paused when she saw a different person standing behind the cash register. _Where’s Mochida-san? Perhaps he got tired of waiting._ Bria shrugged and paid the new person, grabbing the three boxes while Angelica carried the bags of clothes and toys.

“It’s time for us to leave.” Angelica said. “Reborn-sama’s plan is going to start soon.”

“Huuuuh? Alreadyyyy?” Bria whined. Her puffed cheeks deflated when she glanced back at the girls and bowed. “It was a pleasure meeting with you all. I hope we see more of each other soon, especially when time isn’t so short.” The group of girls watched the kids and two Cervello walk out the bakery. Bria shifted the entire boxes on one arm and waved before leaving. “Bye-bi~!” Kyoko happily waved back at her while Haru and Chrome awkwardly raised their hands.

“So…about this plan of Reborn’s…?” Fuuta nervously trailed off.

“Hmm~?” Bria took notice of the young boy’s nervousness and grinned. “It’s nothing to worry about, Ta-chan. We just have to wait around in an abandoned warehouse far from town is all. It’s probably going to be super boring though…” She pouted momentarily before gazing at Fuuta with childlike curiosity. “You know, with all this playing around and shopping sprees, I don’t think we’ve ever had a chance to get to know each other. You’re the Ranking Prince Fuuta, right? The one with all the accurate rankings?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

Bria gleefully gasped and unintentionally spoke in Italian from excitement. **“Cool! Cool, cool, coolcoolcool! You’re** **_the_ ** **Ranking Prince! I heard so much about you and your Familigia from back home! The ability of ranking is passed down from generation to generation and is considered phenomenal when a child is born with one hundred percent accuracy due to how rare it is! You must be proud of being born so talented!”**

Him? Talented? “…I guess…” Fuuta muttered, lips pursed and brows knitted together as he thought back to his so-called Familigia. His parents never cared much for his “ _phenomenal accuracy”_ (especially his father who was a part of this bloodline), and barely gave him the time of day. Judging by the fact they never bothered sending someone to check on him was proof enough of how much they cared. His arms tightened around his book of rankings. And the only times his rankings were useful were when they were used for horrible things. “I enjoy ranking, it’s part of who I am, but in the end they’re pretty much worthless…” He admitted. “My rankings usually just bring more problems. And it’s not like I can use these all the time, it gets pretty faulty during rainy days…and I can’t use my connection to the ranking planet in a fight, not like I-Pin with her martial arts…Lambo with his explosions and status as Tsuna-nii’s Lightning Guardian…a-and even Fran with his illusions…”

I-Pin sent him a concerned frown and Lambo stopped climbing Bria’s back and clung to her shirt as he looked over at Fuuta. Fran snapped out of his confused daze from Bria’s sudden shift to Italian and raised a curious brow.

“Ah…he’s crying.” Fran said.

Fuuta tried to dry his eyes with the back of his arm. It didn’t work. If anything, his tears were increasing. How embarrassing. Here he was, spewing out his insecurities in front of his two friends and three strangers. He couldn’t understand why this was happening now of all times, not when he was so good at holding it in for a long while. Maybe his body finally had enough and the Dam holding back his emotions broke. Maybe thinking back to his neglectful and envious parents after all this time of ignoring those memories brought about this sudden turn in emotion. Who knows. All he knew at the moment was that he was having trouble keeping all his buried negative feelings in.

“Th-They’re…just r-rankings *hic*… I c-can’t use the-them for anything i-important…” 

The more Fuuta spoke, the more Bria’s excitement waned. Her mouth parted a little before closing. She hadn’t meant to make him cry. She could be a real dunderhead at times. She slowed her steps until she was walking side by side with the disgruntled child. “You really shouldn’t compare yourself to other people, nor should you think less of yourself, Ta-chan.”

“H-Hm?”

“It’s easy to compare yourself to others, especially when it seems like you’re so different, so unimportant. But all that does is hurt you. It’s like a psychological poison.” The corners of Bria’s lips curled up into a melancholic and empathetic smile. “I like to think that no one is more or less important than another. We’re all just people. How our lives turn out depends on our actions and how we use the talents we’re best at. Your ranking abilities _are_ amazing, Ta-chan. They may not be for fighting, but you can use them to find an enemy’s weak spot for example. Besides, from what I’ve heard and seen, the Vongola Boy is a loving young man. And you seem to have him high on a pedestal by the way you speak of him, so you shouldn’t have to worry so much about your worth to him…but if you really want to be a great help to him then be there for him emotionally.”

“Be there for him…emotionally?” Fuuta croaked, throat strained and words watery.

“Physical strength is important to a fight as well as intelligence, and emotional health is equally as important as those two. If one’s emotional health deteriorates than all that leaves is an empty shell of a person. People need emotional support.” Bria peered at Angelica, who remained silent the whole time and her face visibly softened. Without her, she probably would’ have lasted this long. “If you think you’re not good at the whole fighting thing then you should be your Tsuna-nii’s emotional support…and maybe let him be yours instead of toughening it out yourself. I bet he would appreciate it.”

“He would?” Fuuta sniffled as he looked over his arm at Bria, tears slowly receding.

“I don’t see why not~!” Bria sang in her usual chipper tone of voice. She yelped when Lambo managed to pull himself over her shoulder, making the boxes jiggle. “C-Careful, Bo-chan! Angelica would wring our necks if all of the money we spent on these went to waste!”

“………”

“Well will you look at that. The Dimwitted Bubblegum made Futanari’s tears disappear. Astonishing.” Fran said with monotonous awe.

“It’s Fuuta.” Fuuta mumbled without much conviction as he contemplated Bria’s words. _Support Tsuna-nii emotionally…_

* * *

_They still aren’t home yet…,_ Tsuna thought with a concerned frown as he stared out the window of his room. The blue skies were beginning to darken. He bit his lip. Some time ago when he noticed how quiet the house was, he asked his mother where the kids were and she told him that they were with a friend of Reborn’s. That was a red flag. There were several people who were “friends” of Reborn’s and they weren’t exactly kid friendly, and he hadn’t seen Reborn for some time now. But he didn’t dwell on that too much, because Reborn wasn’t crazy enough to allow any harm to come to the kids…sure Lambo would get battered here and there but nothing too serious. But the more time passed, the more anxious Tsuna got. And Reborn was _still_ nowhere to be found!

Tsuna clutched at his hair and let out a disgruntled groan. 

“Tsuna-kun, are you alright?”

Finally remembering that three of his friends were in the room, Tsuna turned around with a bright blush. Enma was staring at him with crimson eyes wide from worry. Gokudera was also looking at him with worry while also readying himself for an attack. Yamamoto carefreely grinned at him.

“Is it that damn stalker! I’ll get them! Just give me the word and I’ll do it!” Gokudera bristled, jumping to his feet.

“St-Stalker!?” Enma sputtered. 

“Don’t worry about it, Enma. Tsuna said that the stalker was harmless, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna. His smile was still in place, but there was a sharpness in his gaze that indicated that he was anticipating a change in opinion. “Right?” Yamamoto was a great friend and all, but he sure can get incredibly frightening at times.

“No…it isn’t about my stalker this time…” Tsuna sighed. He peered out the window again as if he were expecting the three Mafia kids to suddenly appear at the front door. “I’m just worried about Fuuta, Lambo, and Ipin…they’ve been out for a long time. It’s concerning.”

“Is that all? Bah! Knowing them, they’re probably out goofing around.” Gokudera dismissed with a displeased scowl. “For them to make the Tenth worry this much, they’re unbelievable!”

“I don’t know. For all we know they could be hurt or lost or something.” Enma immediately raised his hands with a strained smile when he noticed how pale Tsuna got from his words. “B-But they could be perfectly safe and sound too! They’re Mafia kids after all!”

“Besides, your mom said they were with a friend of Reborn’s. They’re probably fine.” Yamamoto pointed out.

“But that’s part of the problem! You know how Reborn is! Nothing and no one is normal when it’s associated with him!” Tsuna accidentally knocked the back of his head with the wall and rubbed the sore area with tears poking out the corners of his eyes. “Ack…and I can’t find Reborn anywhere to ask him who they’re with.”

“Fran.” Reborn said, from his spot on Tsuna’s bed.

“Reborn!” Everyone shouted in startled unison. Yamamoto was the first to break from his shock and smiled at the aging ex-Arcobaleno.

“Oh, so they’re with that funny green-haired boy. That’s good news! They’re probably out having fun and lost track of time.” Yamamoto reasoned, hoping to ease his friend’s worries.

Reborn tipped his fedora down and whipped out an envelope. “Originally they were having fun with Fran, but unfortunately they seemed to have been caught up in something unsavory.”

“H-Huh!? What do you mean!?” Tsuna stammered. He grabbed the envelope out of Reborn’s hands and ripped it open, hurriedly taking out its contents. He blanched when he saw the picture of the kids tied up and in some abandoned warehouse by the looks of it. Enma, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walked up behind Tsuna and looked over his shoulder as he read through the letter the picture was attached to.

 _A pleasure to finally communicate with you Vongola Decimo. I’ve been watching you for a while now, and I have yet to be convinced that you’re qualified in being the boss of such a powerful Famiglia. Clumsy, idiotic, pathetic—all around no good.  
_ _So, as a test, I decided to take these children as hostages. We’re currently residing in an abandoned warehouse outside of town, but I won’t tell you which. That’s something you’re going to have to figure out yourself. I’m giving you till the end of the day to find us, if you’re not here before midnight then I will kill these children. I expect you to come alone. Attempt to bring reinforcements and I will blow the warehouse with the children and I still inside._

_Don’t disappoint us._

_—Your Harmless Stalker_

“………”

“…Well that’s not good.” Yamamoto uttered after a moment of tense silence.

Gokudera punched the back of Yamamoto’s head. “NO FUCKING DUH, YA’DINGUS!” He bit into an unlit cigarette and brought out a few dynamite sticks. “I knew that damn stalker was up to no good. I’ll kill them! Both for insulting the Tenth and kidnapping the kids!”

“We can’t! The letter specifically said no reinforcements!” Enma wrung his hands together as he anxiously stared at Tsuna. The Vongola heir was too stunned to spare Natsu a single look, even as the fiery lion cub pawed at his leg with a concerned whine. “Tsuna-kun…”

Tsuna tightly clutched the letter, crinkling it, as he mentally reread it. His breath quickened. How could he let this happen!? Why didn’t his intuition warn him about this!? Are the kids okay at the moment!? Are they hurt!? Are they scared!? What time is it!?

“No Good-Tsuna. You want to save them don’t you?” Reborn asked.

“Of course I do!” 

Reborn cocked his gun. “Then do it with your Dying Will.” He pulled the trigger.

Tsuna unceremoniously fell back as the bullet hit him square on the forehead. _I’m dying…Now? If I had a Dying Will then I could’ve saved the kids…I should’ve done more to protect them…I should’ve……_ An orange flame formed where the bullet had been and shot back to his feet in nothing but his boxers after ripping off his clothes. “REBORN! I’LL SAVE THE KIDS WITH MY DYING WILL!” Tsuna dived straight through the window, shattering the glass, and landed in a crouch before sprinting away. “GRAAAAAAH!”

“…It never stops getting strange.” Enma muttered. This was pretty much the third time he has seen Tsuna in his Dying Will state and he still couldn’t wrap his mind around this 180 in personality.

“You’ll get used to it.” Gokudera and Yamamoto nonchalantly said.

People screamed and jumped out of the way when Tsuna suddenly ran straight at them like a madman. The hyped teen continued sprinting, even when he was a hit by several cars, until he finally reached outside Namimori. He broke into several different warehouses, some abandoned and some that weren’t (traumatizing several innocent workers as a result), shouting “THEY’RE NOT HERE”, with each dud. His expression turned more feral as he continued searching until he finally found what he was looking for in the last warehouse. He kicked the door in and ran in before halting immediately. The orange flame dissipated and Tsuna’s eyes went blank as he witnessed the scene before him.

“YAHOOO! LAMBO-SAMA’S THE KING OF THE WORLD!” Lambo exclaimed as he did flips in the air while stuffing two slices of cake into his mouth.

“Don’t hurt your stomach again, Lambo!” Ipin scolded as she floated after the elated cow child.

“Aaaah. I’m getting dizzy…” Fran said as he flapped his arms. “Is this what getting possessed feels like?”

“Bria-neechan’s hyperactiveness is ranked ten out of four hundred Mafia members.” Fuuta said in his usual starry eyed daze whenever he communicated with the ranking planet. A Cervello with a black blouse floated closer to him with an uncharacteristically shocked expression.

“Eeeh!? Am I really that hyper!?” 

“Yes.” Another Cervello in a white blouse bluntly said as she floated past them, arms crossed and body straight as a stick.

“What’s going on here!?” Tsuna shouted, utterly confused and emotionally drained. Everyone glanced at Tsuna and gravity yanked them all back down to the ground. Angelica and Fuuta landed on their feet. Bria landed face first on the ground and was used as a cushion by Fran who was then used as a cushion by Lambo who was also used as a cushion by Ipin, creating a groaning pile. Bags of toys and clothes, and boxes of sweets fell around them.

“Tsuna-nii! You’re here!” Fuuta cheered as he ran up to his older brother. Lambo, Ipin, and Fran crowded around Tsuna.

“Ni hao, Tsuna-nii.”

“Lambo-sama ate a lot of yummy food and sweets! If you want to be a good subordinate then you should spoil me too!”

“You’re in your underwear. Are you a pervert?”

Tsuna had no words as he continued to gawk. He was glad that the kids were alright, but his relief was overshadowed by extreme bewilderment. This entire situation was giving him a headache inducing case of whiplash.

“It’s the Vongola Boy in the flesh! This is the first time I’ve seen you up close!” Bria skipped up to him and squished her hands against his cheeks, contorting his face as she squeezed and pulled. “You’re so much more adorable than expected!” Then she glanced over his body before looking back at his face, her smile unmoving. “…And a nudist! You just keep on getting more and more interesting!” 

“Wmmphabu…” Tsuna grabbed Bria’s wrists and removed her hands from his reddening, sore cheeks. “What’s going on!? Why are you guys here? Why are there Cervello here? Why is this one so happy! I’m so confused!”

“I hope you learned your lesson, No Good-Tsuna.”

In his Hyper Dying Will Mode, Enma landed behind Tsuna, carrying Gokudera and Yamamoto on his back and Reborn on his head. Gokudera stumbled off of Enma with noticeable sweat running down his face and dry retching. Yamamoto soothingly rubbed his back even when he tried swatting his hand away. 

“He tried running after you himself. Obviously, it didn’t quite work out. Good thing we were able to catch up to him before he passed down on the streets.” Enma gave the silver-haired delinquent a wary look as his flames dissipated. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Reborn told us about his plan the minute you left. You might’ve already suspected it, but this was all just a ruse.”

“It’s great to see that the kids are okay!” Yamamoto said. “I was so worried at first, but it just turned out to be a part of the Mafia game we’re playing.”

“Now I know—“ Gokudera wheezed. “—you’re just saying that Mafia game nonsense as a joke, because literally _nothing_ that happened to us was a _game_ nor was it _fun_!”

Reborn leapt off of Enma’s head and strolled up to his dumbfounded student with his arms crossed behind him. “This entire situation was nothing more than a lesson. A lesson about not taking possible threats, whether your intuition deems it serious or not, with a grain of salt. Which is exactly why I used your actual stalkers.” Reborn raised a hand before Tsuna could get a word out. “These Cervello are merely here to observe you and send information back to their Master back in Italy, of course the details they write down will be examined by me. They are not here to harm, but I did invite Fran over as precaution in case something unsavory did come to pass.”

“Reborn…Ugh…” Tsuna was too exhausted to feel any sort of anger and exasperation toward his sadistic home tutor. 

“So these Cervello’s were the ones spying on the Tenth!?” Gokudera growled. “I thought we’ve seen enough of you bitches!”

“Heeeeeey! We only just met and he’s already calling us bitches! So rude!” Bria’s lower lip jutted out as she moved her arms out of Tsuna’s loose grip. “How bad of an impression did our sisters leave on you guys?”

“Knowing how unempathetic and tactless we Cervello can get, quite awful an impression I assume.” Angelica said, standing next to Bria while carrying the bags of clothes and toys. “But being overly excitable can be equally as bothersome as being overly apathetic to some also, Puppy-chan.”

“What is this, bash on Bria Day…?” Bria poutedly grumbled, shoulders slumping as she kicked up some dirt. 

Angelica handed Tsuna most of the bags and bowed her head as she stepped back. “My apologies for the inconvenience, Neo Primo Vongola-sama. We were originally going to be mere observers for this whole year, but our plans seemed to have changed and now we will be accompanying you on a daily basis and starting some…mischief as some would call it.” Reborn smirked and Bria feverishly giggled behind her hands.

“Greeeeeaaaaat…” Tsuna drawled, features twisting into undisguised misery as icy dread filled his gut. More insane people. He was starting to get a massive headache. “I wanna go home.”

“Oh! We’ll gladly take Fran-chan back home for you to lessen your troubles. It’s the least we can do, adorable nudist Vongola Boy.” Bria glanced at Fran with an amiable smile. “How about it, Fran-chan? Wanna spend more time with your Bria-neechan?”

Fran shrugged. “I guess.” He raised his arms. “But one of you has to carry me. I don’t feel like wasting anymore of my valuable energy so I’m just going to waste one of yours.”

“Fine, fine~.” Bria knelt down and patted her back. She wasn’t going to make her sister carry any more unnecessary weight, besides Angelica likely didn’t have the patience (nor empathy) to carry the blunt child. Honestly, Bria has a sneaking feeling that her sister might purposely drop the child the second he makes a jab at her. She leapt back to her feet after Fran latched onto her back, his mist-made apple hat phasing against Bria’s head as he sleepily laid his cheek on her shoulder. Bria bowed at Tsuna, his two guardians, and Enma. “It was a pleasure making your acquaintance Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Kozato Enma.” She gave the three kids a two finger salute. “Bye-bi, kiddies! Hope to see you all again soon!” She readjusted Fran’s position so he was comfortable and sped away, followed by her less enthusiastic sister. “TO KOKUYO LAND HERE WE COME!”

The three children waved.

“Bye, Bria-neechan, Angelica-neechan!”

“Bye, Lambo-sama’s subordinates!”

Yamamoto threw his arms behind his head with a large grin. “Well she seemed nice. Actually, this is probably the first time we met a Cervello like that. What’s up with that?”

Gokudera rolled his eyes with an annoyed huff. “I don’t know. I don’t care. She probably banged her head on something or she’s on drugs.”

“Ahahaha, well that wasn’t a very nice thing to say, ‘Dera!”

“DON’T CALL ME DERA!”

Enma awkwardly scratched his head, completely out of the loop. He turned to Tsuna in hopes of erasing his confusion. “Uh, Tsuna-kun, what’s a Cervello? Who were those two? Did you meet them before?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you tomorrow, right now I’m drained.” Tsuna answered with an apologetic smile. He stared after the far gone Cervello with a bewildered frown. From the times he’s seen the Cervello, not once did they ever display such strong and positive emotion nor did they ever refer to each other by name…did they even have names to go by other than Cervello, now that he thought about it? So weird. He glanced down when he felt someone give his hand a light tug for attention. He blinked. Fuuta was staring at him with a determined look in his eyes. 

“If you ever need emotional support, you can come to me any time, Tsuna-nii!” Fuuta tightly pressed his book against his chest, flushing with slight embarrassment at his next words. “A-Also, if I’m ever sad about something then I’ll let you be my emotional support instead of keeping it in. I want to be there for you, and I want you to be there for me because we’re family.”

“H-Huh? That’s good to hear, thanks, Fuuta.” Tsuna said, unsure on how else to respond Fuuta’s out of nowhere declaration. 

Fuuta’s pleased smile practically sparkled.

* * *

Bria waved at Fran as he walked down to Kokuyo Land with his bags of clothes and toys. “Bye-bi~, Fran-chan. It was great spending time with you. Hope to see you again soon and hopefully you’ll drop that Dimwitted Bubblegum Fairy nickname you gave me.”

Fran didn’t bother dignifying her with a response as he walked further away. 

“…Well, I didn’t hear a no~!” Bria optimistically chirped. She took one look at the rundown building and twirled around to face her sister with a shaky smile as a terrified shiver wracked down her spine. “Come on, Angelica. This neighborhood is starting to give me the heebie jeebies.” And she could’ve sworn she saw a red eye staring at them from one of the windows. The Vongola’s Cloud and male Mist were probably the two most terrifying people Bria had the misfortune to come across.

“You should stop getting attached.”

“Hm?”

“You should stop getting attached.” Angelica repeated. She brushed her hair behind an ear and sighed. “You’re already treating these children like siblings despite only knowing them for a day. Getting attached isn’t a good idea. We’re only here for a year. After our mission is over we will be back in that mansion and we likely won’t be able to come back here ever again. What you’re doing now will only end up hurting you in the end.”

Bria held her wrist behind her back, lips set into a straight line, before slinking up to her sister with a small smile. “I understand that, but if I do avoid making connections then I’ll only end up regretting it in the end. Between being sad about no longer doing the things I enjoyed doing and being regretful about avoiding the things I wanted to do, I choose the former. I want to experience everything I can’t experience back in the mansion. I want to know what it feels like to make acquaintances, friends, enemies. I want to explore my surroundings. I want to eat sweets. I want to play with animals. I no longer want to hold back my feelings. A year of this is better than no year.” She placed her hands on Angelica’s shoulders and gave them a tender squeeze. “I understand where you’re coming from, Angel. I’m glad you care so much about my wellbeing.”

If Angelica was taken aback by her words then she was a pro at not showing it. She lightly moved Bria’s hands from her shoulders. “I was merely stating facts…” She shoved her hands into her pants’ pockets and turned her head away. “…You said this place was bothering you, so let’s just go instead of wasting time.”

Bria playfully saluted Angelica. “Yes ma’am!”

Both Cervello walked away from the Vongola Mist’s domain in comfortable silence. Bria’s smile lessened as she was left with her thoughts. Compared to how she was before, Angelica seemed like she was slowly getting more of a personality. The nicknaming, the tongue-in-cheek jabs, the hints of aggravation from the children’s or Bria’s actions…Bria wasn’t sure how to feel about those hints. A tiny part of her was overjoyed by the possibility of her sister becoming her own person. But the larger, louder part of her was concerned about the possible repercussions. It felt like Bria was dragging her beloved sister down with her. Gradually changing her into a failure just like her. If that were to happen to Angelica…and if she were to be reprogrammed as a result then Bria would never forgive herself…

What was left of Bria’s smile turned into a full blown frown as she gripped her upper arm and bowed her head.

* * *

* * *

**  
Hours Earlier: Kensuke Mochida**

Being forced to work in a bakery was embarrassing. Being forced to work in a bakery in his hometown where all his friends, kendo club members, and people who know him in general, reside in was _humiliating._ There were several other places that he would’ve preferred working at, but his parents decided to have him work somewhere they can keep a close eye on him. Which was a bakery. Owned by his older sister. His _irritating_ older sister. Not that he was going to complain about it out loud since the job paid well enough, and nothing strange ever happened here…until those foreign, masked twins came in with two kids he’d seen back in Namimori Middle. That martial artist kid with the egg-shaped head, and the loudmouth cow kid. Kids that shared ties with a certain fluffy-haired teen. When he started attending Namimori High School he was hoping that would keep him away from the insanity that was apparently attracted to one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everything crazy that happened, happened immediately after Sawada snapped and became a nudist berserker, after all!

The random explosions! Him and other Namimori students getting attacked by those two terrifying delinquents! Scary Italian men in suits! The strange as hell new students! And even those strange set of “memories” he randomly got one day about future him fighting some crazy flame people, getting murdered, then coming back to life, and _worse of all_ working under Sawada (and apparently enjoying it!).

Whether or not there was correlation, he wasn’t sure. But he _did_ know that the more he was around Sawada and his merry band of psychos the more stress he was going to get in his already stressful life!

And he was doing so well too, until those two twins with two of the kids he wanted to see least of all and two other kids he deemed equally as strange with one look, strolled in. Of course he stood his ground and did his job as properly as he could (even as the growing dread and frustration gnawed on his insides). But then he quickly booked it and forced a puzzled employee out in his stead when Kyoko and Hana walked in because SCREW THAT! Seeing Kyoko again would be awkward as hell and Hana would make ruthless jabs at his ego and call him a monkey.

Now here he was. Sitting in the break room, bemoaning his life in front of his unsympathetic sister as she perused through a magazine.

“Wow. That must suck ass.” She monotonously said as she flipped to another page. 

Mochida lifted his head from the table and glared at his sister. “Hey, you can at least pretend to care.”

His sister scoffed and her eyes remained on the magazine as she flapped a dismissive hand at Mochida. “Why should I pity you for the problems you caused yourself? Karma has it out for you and all I can do is laugh so…haha, to you.”

Mochida growled. “I got enough _“karma”_ when my hair and teeth were ripped off, thank you very much! Argh! This is too much! When will it end!? Now that Kyoko visited this place, she’s probably going to keep on coming! What if I don’t have enough time to run away? I’ll be stuck. With her. Having awkward small talk.”

His sister spared him one look before rolling her eyes. “If you don’t want to be in an awkward position then apologize to her like you should’ve done a long time ago. Women don’t like being treated like prizes meant to be won, take it from me. And maybe apologize to that Sawada boy for taking part in that No Good-Tsuna shit and trying to rig that match.” She flipped to another page. “Maybe karma will start being kinder to you then.”

“You mean apologize to their faces? No way!” He’ll end up dying from mortification before he could get a proper apology out…or maybe Gokudera and even Yamamoto would end up murdering him on the spot before he can get close to, let alone get a glimpse of Sawada. Besides, what if he does get caught up in something crazy if he does get close? Hell. NO! “A-And why should I bother apologizing to Sawada!? He was the one who humiliated me!” He said instead of the actual reasons behind his reluctance to apologize.

“ _You_ rigged the game. _You_ were being the sexist pig. _You_ were being an obnoxious bully. Really, you should be thankful he only pulled out your hair. Others would’ve done worse.” His sister sighed in disappointment. “Just wish I was there to see it. Probably would’ve gotten one hell of a good laugh from that.”

Mochida gritted his teeth as his cheeks reddened. “You can be a real bitch, sis.”

His sister shrugged. “Yeah. So? Unlike others, I’m upfront about it.”

Mochida took a minute to notice the stealthy insult and his entire face turned red. It was his childhood all over again! Except now his sister was his boss! “You—I—Grr—Hate—UGGGH!” He scowled at her magazine and ripped it out of her hands. “THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS PAY ATTENTION TO ME—when I…speak…” He took one look of the contents of his sister’s magazine and blood gushed out of his nose as he fell off his chair and onto the floor with a resounding thud. The Playboy gracefully landed flat on the table.

His sister cackled as she took back her magazine. “Goodness, Ken-tan. Even after all these years, you’re still such a precious and innocent little boy. They’re only pictures of scantily clad women.” She casually smacked at the magazine with the back of her hand in emphasis. “It’s not like they’re here in person. You’re going to have to get used to nudity if you’re ever going to land yourself a fine lady.” She smiled in a patronizing manner. “Emphasis on _if_.”

“…Fuck…you…” Mochida hissed, as he made a weak attempt to lift his head. 

“I love you, Ken-tan, but I’m not into men nor incest. Sorry to disappoint, sweetie.” His despicable sister said with a teasing wink.

“Ugh…” His head dropped back down.

Someone. Anyone. Just kill him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelica curtly bows her head at the readers: Thanks for reading…


	4. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a property owned and created by Akira Amano.

**The moment there is suspicion about a person’s motives, everything he does becomes tainted—Mahatma Gandhi  
**

* * *

* * *

**  
Target 4: Doubt**

  
It was a Friday morning and Tsuna was completely drained.

Tsuna didn’t bother with his lunch as he plopped himself against the gates of the school’s roof. He dropped to his butt with a groan of despair.

This week was nothing but trouble.

Monday—Raw meats were thrown at him from out of nowhere and then he ended up being chased by a group of stray dogs.

Tuesday—Some anonymous caller told Bianchi that Tsuna was after Reborn’s love and tacked on some doctorate pictures as “proof” to convince her, making her hunt him down for the entirety of the day until he was finally able to convince that he held no such feelings for his sadistic tutor.

Wednesday—Graffiti on the school…Bloodthirsty Hibari…Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode…that’s all you need to know.

Thursday—He was chased around town by an angered mob of Yakuza, until they were finally dealt with by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

All most definitely caused by two Cervello and one psychotic baby.

And today was Friday which meant that something asinine was going to happen! Nothing went wrong yet, but that doesn’t mean his week of suffering was over. Sudden noises made him flinch, he had a hard time concentrating in class (nothing new, really), and Hibari popping out of nowhere at random times to force Tsuna to fight him again wasn’t doing his mental health any good. Reborn was seriously milking the fact that four more hands were added to this hotpot of insanity to terrifying degrees.

“I just want a break…is that too much to ask…?” Tsuna pitifully groaned.

“Wow, Tsuna, you look all beat up.” Yamamoto said in awe, crouching down to get a better look at his half-dead friend. 

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna from under his armpits and hoisted him up in a much more comfortable sitting position against the gate. “No duh he’s all beat up, idiot! It’s those pink haired she-demons’ faults and it’s unforgivable!” He cupped his hands around his mouth as he furiously shouted at the sky. “YOU DAMN CERVELLO BITCHES! You both better come over here and apologize to the Tenth before I hunt you down and force you to!”

“There is no need for that.”

The three boys jolted—Gokudera cursed, Tsuna screamed, and Yamamoto choked out a startled laugh—as they narrowed their bug-eyes gazes at the area of the gate Tsuna was laying on before he was startled onto his feet. They watched as one of the Cervellos finished climbing the gate, and hopped off, gracefully landing in front of them. Judging by her frigid body language, this was the less emotional of the two sisters.

“Apologies for the scare.” Angelica dipped her head a bit, mechanical voice not doing much good to convey her apology…if she actually meant it or not. “I do not have the capability to fly like my sister, so I had no choice but to climb.” And because of that, she ended up inciting several shocked screams from students who happened to be staring out the windows she passed. It was troublesome but there was not much that could have been done.

“So the loudmouth isn’t coming over?” Gokudera questioned without much interest. It was enough that he had to deal with the baseball freak and boxer maniac on a nearly constant basis. Another irritatingly excitable person in his life would only make him even more homicidal than usual.

Angelica shook her head. “Negative. She is standing near the entrance of your school, but she refuses to set foot here again.” She crossed her arms. The only noticeable change in her face was the temporary twitch of the corners of her lips. Of course, whether the emotion was of the negative or positive variety was debatable. “She has foolishly come to the conclusion that this school is cursed and out to get her. The first time she went to this school, she ended up coming across your Cloud Guardian. Her second attempt was equally as unsuccessful. She learned her lesson and made sure that your Cloud Guardian was nowhere near these grounds, and she managed to bypass his lackeys, but she ended up catching the eye of Trident Shamal. She did not end up injured this time, but she is now currently terrified of two members of your Familigia…”

The three boys’ faces fell flat when they remembered that Shamal was strolling down the halls yesterday with a goofy grin, humming something about a feisty girl while nursing a bleeding, broken nose. Gokudera facepalmed, feeling secondhand embarrassment for his ex-tutor’s perversion and womanizing ways.

“Though if she actually heeded my warnings then she wouldn’t have suffered such misfortunes.” Angelica softly muttered, tapping a few fingers against her arm. A quick puff of air escaped her nose, similar to that of a scoff, and she glanced up at Tsuna. “You wish to receive an apology from us, correct?” Before Tsuna could tell her it was fine and she didn’t have to apologize, she cut him off as she dipped her head again and continued speaking. “My apologies for causing you unnecessary amounts of grief, Neo Primo Vongola-sama. If Bria were here she would no doubt apologize also for taking part in such grievances. But, I’m afraid there will be no stopping this.”

Gokudera snarled as he took a threatening step forward. “You—!”

Angelica calmly raised a hand. “Only because we are following Reborn-sama’s orders. If we had it our way…” She paused. “If I had it _my_ way, we would be watching you and taking notes of your everyday activities from a reasonable distance. However, Reborn-sama took it upon himself to recruit us to start mischief to both strengthen you and have much more interesting reports to send back to our Master.” She also had a feeling that the Arcobaleno was using this as an excuse to keep a close eye on them. After all, she wasn’t naïve enough to believe that he had any sort of trust in them. She held back a sigh. This distrust made writing her reports so much harder than it should’ve been.

“I-It’s okay. Reborn can be pretty scary most of the time, so I understand if you both can’t help it.” Tsuna assured her with an awkward smile. “Also, you don’t have to call me Neo Primo Vongola. Honestly I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me Vongola at all.”

“I see…Tsunayoshi-sama it is then.” 

“Hiee! That’s too formal! Just call me Tsuna!”

“I do not believe I can comply with your request, Tsunayoshi-sama. Soon you will be the boss of the Vongola Familigia, and as a Cervello it is my duty to serve those in higher power. So for me to speak to you in such an informal manner would be stepping out of line. My apologies.” Her voice stayed as bland as always, but her words carried an undertone of finality. 

Tsuna’s shoulders dropped in defeat as he silently bemoaned his life.

“Che! You say that, and yet, if I remember correctly, that loudmouth Cervello didn’t seem to mind acting informal around the Tenth.” Gokudera rolled his eyes with a scoff when he remembered the touchy-feely woman. “What’s wrong with her anyway? She’s literally the only one of you masked weirdos that doesn’t have resting bitch face syndrome. Hell, you’re the only ones who address each other by name! What makes you both so special?”

“Nothing. We are like every other Cervello. Master does not deem it necessary to name us. Bria was the one who insisted on us having names.” Angelica brushed her hair behind an ear. “She isn’t a unique case, she’s one of the rarities…but no Cervello are meant to have such distracting emotions, whether she’s lucky or unlucky for being able to keep them this long depends on how you view it. In my honest opinion, I believe she is unlucky…incredibly so.”

Tsunayoshi frowned, having heard Angelica’s last muttered words. There was something about her words that made him uncomfortable. Disturbed, even. Their Master doesn’t bother naming them? Master? Not Mother or Father or something else less detached sounding like Parent? No Cervello are allowed to have such distracting emotions? Distracting emotions? Isn’t everyone born with emotions? Now that he thought about it, are Cervello even human? What are they really? What happens to Cervello who do have emotions and how does Bria having emotions make her unlucky?

“What exactly _are_ Cervello?” Gokudera asked, brows furrowing. 

Angelica turned her back to them. “We are born and raised for the sole purpose of serving Mafia Familigia’s of high position. If need be, we will be used as unbiased judges, spies, assistants, or even the front lines in battle. That is all you need to know about us.” She bent down and leapt high over the gate, allowing gravity to lead her back down to the ground.

“She climbed all the way up here and jumped off like it was nothing.” Yamamoto placed his hands on his hips with a grin. “Gee! Cervello sure are impressive.”

“Y-Yeah…” Tsuna replied with a strained laugh. His forced laughter faded and smile faltered when he stared back at the gate. There was an unsettled feeling growing in his gut. It made him a little queasy. He couldn’t help but pick up on the undertone of her words. It was like she was insinuating that Cervello were nothing more than expendable objects rather than people. 

Hearing pencil against paper, Tsuna glanced at Gokudera and his concerned expression deadpanned as he sweat dropped. “G-Gokudera-kun…”

The Japanese-Italian had his hair in a ponytail and was wearing glasses as he vigorously scribbled on a notepad. “Could Cervello actually be UMA in disguise? So many unanswered questions!” He heatedly muttered.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto**

“So this is the rumored su- _shi_ I’ve heard about before. It truly is made of raw fish.” Bria breathily uttered in gleeful astonishment as she stared at the arrangement of different types of sushi on the platter before her. Sparkles formed around her face after she ate a piece of unagi (eel) sushi. “Yummy! So delicious~!” She squealed before speeding through the rest of the sushi.

Angelica took a few pieces of sushi from Bria’s plate with her chopsticks and placed them on her own plate. “Thank you for this meal, Yamamoto Senior. We appreciate you allowing us to eat at such an early hour and not to mention the suggestions.” She said before respectfully bowing her head at the two Yamamotos.

“Than’ gu!” Bria added, mouth wide open and still full of chewed food. Angelica’s upper lip twitched as she wiped away the grain of rice on her cheek that had flown from Bria’s mouth

“Bria. Manners.” 

“Soweh!” More pieces of rice leapt out of Bria’s mouth, and she continued chowing down on the rest of the sushi.

Angelica sighed.

“Of course. Anything for Takeshi’s two new friends.” Tsuyoshi nudged the side of his son’s ribs with his elbow, his smile wide and teasing. “Honestly, I never thought my son would end up befriending attractive foreign twins. How come you never mentioned them before to your old man, my boy?”

“Da~ad! Don’t make it weird.” Takeshi said in an embarrassed tone of voice. 

“Relax, relax! I was just teasing!” Tsuyoshi laughed, giving his son a light smack on the back. He slung an arm over his son’s shoulder and sent the two Cervello a curious look. “Hey, since we have some time to spare before I open my restaurant, how about you tell me a bit about Italy? Where exactly are you both from?”

Bria loudly swallowed before placing a finger on the side of her chin in thought. She hummed as her head tilted from side to side. She airily smiled. “I don’t know.”

“You—You don’t know? How can you not know!?” Tsuyoshi blurted out, thoroughly flummoxed.

Bria laced her fingers together and placed them under her chin. “We never were given a specific location of where our home is in Italy. Our home might be residing in Florence, Venice, Sicily, or anywhere really. We were expected to remain at home when we didn’t have a task outside of it, so we never got the chance to explore our state. Really, this trip to Namimori Japan has given me the chance to expand my horizons. Everything outside of home is just so new and exhilarating.” She quickly flapped her hand. “Though I’m not complaining about my living conditions! I love my other sisters oh so dearly! And the children are an absolute delight…” _But they don’t act as children should_ , Bria mentally added, her smile fading just a smidge.

“Hm…” Tsuyoshi crossed his arms and closed his eyes, humming in blatant displeasure. “Such a sheltered life doesn’t sound very healthy. If I were in your shoes I would’ve gone mad.”

“Doesn’t sound very healthy?” Bria echoed. She frowned a little. “Is that so?”

“Very much so! Whoever your parents are should be allowing you to explore the world and all it has to offer you instead of keeping you holed up!”

Bria floundered for a response. Words cut short and unintelligible. Hands moving without purpose and fingers twitching. She went deathly quiet, body and expression stilling.

Angelica stared at her from the corner of her eye.

Takeshi remained silent for a moment before breaking out into a huge grin and defusing the tense atmosphere. “Hey now, you guys are only staying for a year, right? So how about we play a game of baseball to get to bond a little?”

“Baseball?” Bria beamed. “Oh! The game where a person has to hit a ball with a stick and run around, correct? I would gladly play with you!”

“Bria…” Angelica said in slight warning.

“Boo~! Don’t be like that, my Angel! We’re still observing one of Vongola Decimo’s guardians and it’s just a harmless game.” Bria said with a dismissive flap of her hand. “We’ll keep the game short.”

The game was kept short as promised.

Bria ended up with a concussion from a baseball to the head a minute into the game. 

* * *

**Kyoko Sasagawa, Chrome Dokuro, Haru Miura**

“Why are we in the shopping district? Unless Tsunayoshi-sama or his guardians are here there is no reason for us being here.” Angelica said while her chipper sister was dragging her around by the arm. 

“It’s only one day. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to have one day of relaxation, besides nothing interesting is happening today. We’d only end up boring the Master.” Bria tutted, ending her sentence with a prompt nod. She immediately regretted nodding as the bruise behind the gauze pad on her forehead throbbed. Despite the baseball incident happening yesterday the pain still felt raw. 

That Rain Guardian sure has one heck of a deadly throw. Her skull could’ve been smashed in like a watermelon if she were a normal citizen.

“If that bruise still hurts then just use your sun flames.” Angelica half-heartedly proposed.

“Well I would’ve if I could! But using my sun flames worsens the headache!” Bria lightly pressed two fingers against the pad before sighing. “Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I shouldn’t always rely on my sun flames to heal me. It might make me dependent.” 

Bria’s depressed countenance brightened once they reached their destination. They stopped in front of a bookstore. Angelica glanced at Bria who appeared proud of herself, then at the bookstore, then back at Bria, an unimpressed frown adorning her stiff features.

“Why?” Was all Angelica could say.

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice that you don’t have any hobbies. All you do is spy on the tenth generation Vongola Familigia, write notes about them, and give those notes for Reborn-sama to revise before sending them to the Master. There’s nothing fun about that so I decided to try and get you a hobby. To me, you seemed like the type to read!”

“…work is…fun…”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

“…I still want to give this a hard pass.”

“Oh, you!” Bria huffed in amusement of her sister’s stubbornness as she ushered her into the bookstore. “You can’t pass something without giving it a chance, silly.”

The two Cervello sisters’ visit to the bookstore took only a few minutes when Angelica selected a random book just to humor her hyperactive sister and to decrease the wasted time spent there. Of course, Bria had pouted at how quick Angelica’s selection went, but hadn’t complained about it even after they walked back out into the shopping district. Angelica gave the book a once over. Judging by the cover, she ended up getting herself a horror anthology series. She listlessly skimped through the pages and then reclosed the monstrous sized novel. 

“Oh!”

Both Cervello looked over at the source of the exclamation and spotted a familiar auburn haired girl staring at them in surprise. She was then flanked by two other familiar girls who were equally as surprised.

“Hello there!” Bria greeted. “For us to come across each other this way. Quite a lovely coincidence, if I say so myself.”

Kyoko's surprise melted into sparkling glee. “Bria-chan and Angelica-chan, right? It’s great meeting you again. Are you out here shopping also?”

“Not really. We just came here to buy a book for Angelica so she won’t get bored. I wanted to stay longer, but Angelica decided to be a meanie and rush things!” Bria propped her hands against her hips as she landed an accusatory glare at her sister. “Are you at least a teensy bit interested in that random book?”

Angelica shrugged.

“What kind of book did you get?” Kyoko asked with genuine interest clear in her voice.

“…Legends of Namimori: A Collection of Horror Shorts.” Angelica reluctantly answered after three minutes of silence.

“Hahi! You’re reading that!? I’ve heard the stories in there are super _duper_ scary, desu!” Haru exclaimed, raising her clenched fists to her chest and rapidly shaking her head. “A classmate of mine read a few stories from that book, and she had nightmares for a whole week!”

“Eh? Is that true?” Kyoko clasped her hands together as she stared at Angelica in awe. “Wow! You must be really brave to read that!” Her smile turned sheepish, knuckles pressed against the side of her head, shoulders hunched. “I’m not great dealing with horror myself, so I’m a little jealous.”

“I doubt it’s that bad…” Angelica murmured, having seen enough real life atrocities that fiction could only dream to capture…some of these atrocities committed by her own hands.

“U-Um…” Chrome finally spoke up, timidly clutching her wrist. She gave both Cervello a small smile. “Would you like to join us?”

“That’s a good idea, Chrome-chan! We can use this as a bonding experience. Nothing wrong with making new friends.” Kyoko said.

“You want us to join you guys?” Bria asked, pleasantly surprised. “Wow! That sounds like a real honor—I mean I’m flattered. A-Ah! But I don’t want to be a bother…”

“You both won’t be bothers at all! You can absolutely come with us! The store we’re going to has so many cute clothes, and Haru can already imagine the types of clothes that would look good on you two!” Haru asserted. “Haru bets you would look good in costumes too, desu.” She muttered, chin propped between her thumb and pointer finger.

“It’s truly okay?” Bria pondered over the proposition. The Master had already supplied her and her sister with enough clothes to last them for a year, but the idea of shopping especially with others intrigued her immensely. She grinned. “Yes! We would love to go shopping with you all!” She turned to her sister. “We’re going to be making new friends!”

“Goody.” Angelica unenthusiastically said.

Perusing around the small yet beautiful boutique and chatting with the three girls was somehow even more fun than Bria imagined. She was able to learn so much about the girls, their likes and dislikes, birthdays, loved ones, and personalities that the generic she had about them originally couldn’t compare to! She got to see a bountiful amount of clothing that varied in colors and designs, and she picked a few out for herself and Angelica, who mostly kept to herself and only spoke when necessary. Bria was complimented with every outfit tried on and gave compliments of her own when the girls came out of their respective dressing rooms in different outfits. She even cheered and clapped along with them (except Chrome who only giggled) when they finally got Angelica to try out a gothic lolita outfit.

It was…a nice experience.

“We should hang out again someday. Maybe with Bianchi and Hana also. You’d really like them.” Kyoko said as they all walked out carrying loads of shopping bags.

“That sounds delightful!” Bria answered with an extra skip to her step. She tilted her head when she noticed Haru staring at her. “Is there something wrong, Haru-chan?”

“Ah!” Haru blushed, embarrassed that she’d been caught. She rapidly waved her hands around, the bags hanging on her arms bouncing and jolting as a result. “I-It’s nothing bad—I just, well…” She pressed her pointer fingers together. “I was just wondering why you two always wear masks. You never took it off when you were changing in and out of clothes.”

Bria unconsciously reached for her domino mask. She never thought of the reason why she had to wear this mask constantly. It was just a part of her everyday life, from the day of her birth all the way to her current age. Never once had she asked about why she had to wear this in fear of getting found out, nor was she ever given a reason why. She knew that her eyes were yellow to match her flames, but she doesn’t know what her eyes actually looked like. All this time she never bothered to think about how strange it was because she was not given a reason to think it was, until now. 

“Are you okay, Bria-chan?” Kyoko asked, a concerned frown pulling on her lips.

“I’m sorry!” Haru bowed her head. “I hope I wasn’t being insensitive! I was just curious! If you don’t want to talk about it then you don’t have to…”

“No…it’s alright…” Bria muttered. “…I don’t know why we’re wearing masks either…” There was a moment of drawn out awkward silence before Bria smiled. “Oh well. I guess that’s a question to answer for next time. Angelica and I should really be going. It was a pleasure spending time with you three sweet girls.”

The three girls hurriedly bowed when the twins bowed. They exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways.

“Angelica.” Bria said after a few minutes of silence. She continued when Angelica made a noise from the back of her throat, indicating that she was listening. “Why do Cervello wear masks?”

“…Our eyes aren’t normal. Once people get a good look at them then they’ll know that we aren’t true humans.”

Bria frowned. “Is that the only reason? Then why do we wear masks in the mansion and in our hotel room? We never take them off in private. The only time we ever take them off is when we’re showering, but we have to put the masks on immediately after.”

“…If you want to look at your eyes in a mirror no one is stopping you.”

“I guess.” 

She didn’t bother continuing her line of questioning. She didn’t feel like getting a good look of her eyes in a reflection either.

She doesn’t know why, but she has a feeling that hearing the main reason why they wear masks over their eyes will only hurt her.

* * *

**Fran**

“I’m so glad that you actually wanted to spend time with us, Fran-chan~!” Bria squealed while carrying the cake-munching child on her shoulders. “We didn’t even have to fake kidnap you this time. You actually came on your own terms. I mean, when I saw you standing outside our door through the peephole I was—well I was utterly terrified because you were in the middle of dissolving out of your housekeeper disguise. But then I was really happy when I saw that it was you!”

“How exactly did you find out where we lived?” Angelica asked, eyes stuck to her novel as she flipped to another page. “I don’t believe we ever disclosed that information to you.”

Fran licked off residue chocolate cake off his fingers before answering. “I asked Curly Burns.” 

“Of course you did.” Angelica grumbled.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to go anywhere else? Perhaps the park?” Bria asked, tone hopeful.

“No. The cake was all I wanted, Airheaded Bubblegum Fairy.” Fran said, making Bria pout at the short time they spent together. Well, at least she got to see that bakery’s friendly owner again. Megumi-san truly is a delight to talk with.

“You really bothered us just so we would spend money on treats for you?” Angelica said, words indicating annoyance while tone betraying nothing.

“Nobody else would. My Pineapple Fairy Mentor is a creep who stabs people. Ken-niisan would only cause a scene in public which would be embarrassing. W.W. is a mean cheapskate. Chikusa…we don’t talk much. Chrome-neechan probably would’ve taken me if I asked, but I don’t like bothering her.” Fran tilted his head. “If Granny were here I could’ve asked her to buy cake.”

“Your grandmother doesn’t live in Japan, Fran-chan?” 

“No. She’s in France.” 

“So far!?”

“Well I was pretty much kidnapped…but I send letters to Granny so she doesn’t worry too much…she sends a lot of letters back…”

Bria hummed in contemplative silence. She spoke before realizing how insensitive her question must be. “What about your parents?”

“……Dad died before I was born so I don’t know much about him. All I know is that he was a Japanese man and the reason why Granny makes bentos…those bentos are gross………” Fran took a long pause. He spoke again, his voice was still in a monotone but there something off about it. “Mom left when I was five. I don’t know why, she just disappeared without a word when I was asleep. Granny keeps trying to convince me that Mom loves me and that she left for a good reason. It’s annoying.”

“O-Oh…I’m sorry…” Bria mentally berated herself for once again saying something stupidly insensitive to a child. When will it end? “But if your grandmother says that she loves you then maybe your mom does have a go—“

“The only good reasons she would have are amnesia or death.” Fran coldly said. “No letters. No calls. It’s been so many years since I’ve seen her and heard her voice. She would be making an effort to see me if she cared. People who don’t bother with you or acknowledge your existence really. Don’t. Care.”

Bria went tight-lipped. 

“…I don’t care about her either…” Fran hopped off of Bria’s shoulders when they made it to Kokuyo Land. “Bye.” He muttered before leaving them.

_People who don’t bother with you or acknowledge your existence really. Don’t. Care._

That sentence repeated like a broken record in her mind as a tiny voice whispered: Since when has Master ever shown he cared?

Angelica removed her attention from her book to the blank-faced Bria.

…

Fran strolled into the dark room accompanied by five teenagers. He announced his presence with a monotonous, “I’m back~.”, arms stretched out.

Chikusa made a soft noise of acknowledgement from a corner of the room.

Lazing around on a couch, M.M. looked up at Fran for a brief second before scoffing and going back to cleaning her clarinet.

“Welcome back, Fran.” Chrome walked up to him with a soft smile, she stepped back in surprise when Ken popped up between her and Fran, getting into the boy’s personal space.

“Where the hell are the sweets!? You promised us sweets, byon!” Ken shouted.

Fran blankly stared at him for a moment before smacking a fist into his palm, mouth forming into an O. “I did promise that.” He shrugged. “I forgot. I ate all the sweets. Whoops.”

A vein popped on Ken’s cheek. “You fatass little shit! C’MERE!” He made a grab for Fran, who quickly dodged and scuttled up to Chrome to use as a shield.

“Chrome-neechan, Ken-niisan wants to kill me. Stab him with your trident.”

“Like _HELL_ she will!”

“I don’t see why you’re so pissed. Dogs shouldn’t be eating chocolate in the first place. You dodged a bullet.” M.M. teased Ken with a mocking grin.

Ken viciously growled. “Don’t you start with me, you gold-digging tramp!”

M.M. gasped in offense. 

While the two broke into a loud squabbling match, Chikusa rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration and Chrome opened her mouth only to recant what she was going to say, not wanting to get in the middle of this two-sided verbal assault.

“Fran.” Mukuro called from his usual spot, seated on a tattered couch from the auditorium’s stage. With a single finger, he beckoned for the boy to come to him.

Fran reluctantly went to his smirking mentor, walking up illusionary stairs.

“Were you able to gather some interesting info from those Cervello like I instructed?” 

“I got some information from the hyper one, but they’re all small stuff like that they live in a mansion somewhere in Italy and that there are hundreds of others like them. But when I tried to ask the bigger questions like details about their Master the boring one kept interrupting and changing the subject.” Fran said, pouting.

Mukuro repeatedly smacked the side of his trident on the palm of his hand, chuckling in false amusement. “Oya, oya. You must’ve made yourself too obvious. Now the logical one of the two is going to be suspicious of you for a while.” He rested one leg over the other and leaned further against the couch. His eyes darkened. “Oh well. I wasn’t expecting you to obtain a goldmine of significant information from them so easily. I doubt that Master of theirs would be so foolish as to risk his secrecy like that.”

His hand tightened around the trident’s staff as his smirk grew.

His memory was quite clear. During one of his many “trips” to the experimentation room, at the corner of his eye he had a glimpse of a person having a conversation with one of the Estraneo scientists, flanked by two pink-haired women. He was only able to see the person’s back and the body was lithe almost to an effeminate degree but the voice and choice of clothing indicated that the person was indeed male. Even if it was just for a moment he remembered that one distinctly: the teal hair that barely brushed passed his shoulders, the pale skin that almost seemed inhuman with how porcelain it appeared, the gold and black of his Victorian garbs, and what was most etched in his mind…

…the way he tilted his head in Mukuro’s direction with an infuriatingly knowing smirk while keeping the rest of his face obscure.

Mukuro doesn’t know the man personally nor does he know what the conversation was about, but any person associated with the long dead Estraneo Familigia was worth murdering in cold blood. 

“Kufufufu~!”

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

_Bang! Bang!_

Maybe if he pretended to not see or hear them they would go away.

_BANG! BANG!_

_Please go away,_ Tsuna mentally begged as he kept his attention on the book he was studying from.

“You know, it’s considered rude to ignore allies.” Reborn stated from across the table with his usual unnervingly cocky smirk while stroking Leon’s head like a Bond villain. “Mafia bosses should maintain friendly relations with those who are loyal to them.”

“I don’t want to be a Mafia boss, though…!” Tsuna whined before sighing in resignation. Things never go his way so he might as well embrace the inevitable. His tired eyes slid to the window to see the two Cervellos standing out at his balcony. Bria was pounding on the window while Angelica stood behind her, nose deep into a novel. He trudged up to the window and slid it open, reluctantly allowing the Cervellos to invite themselves into his room. 

“Good afternoon, Vongola Boy.” Bria bowed at the fluffy haired teen after hopping into his room. “So this is your room, huh? Wow! It’s so simple and expected of a teenage boy! Amazing!”

“Uh…thanks?” Tsuna said, not knowing how else to respond to her words. “Reborn, why are they here?”

“I decided that now was good enough of a time to get you more tutors.” Reborn interrupted Tsuna before he could get a word out. “Angelica will be teaching you proper Mafia etiquette along with basic hand-eye coordination, and Bria will help you with mathematics and several languages.”

“Huhu~! I may not look the part, but I am very well-educated in the ways of mathematics and languages frr Err I’m around the world!” Bria proclaimed, chest puffing and nose flaring in self-pride. Her bubble of pride burst open and all the air rushed out of it when she saw the disbelieving look she was getting from Tsuna. Was it really that hard to believe!? “No! Seriously, I am! Sister tell him!” 

Angelica exhaled a soft puff of air, closing her novel. “While it’s customary for Cervello to be well-versed in foreign languages, I believe that Bria’s understanding of mathematics is quite impressive.” 

“See! See see see seeseeseeseeSEE!” Bria pointed at herself with her thumbs. “I’ll make an excellent teacher for you, Vongola Boy! To make things easier for you I’ll help you study the type of math you’re learning this year of school and on two languages that are most relevant at the moment; Italian and English.”

“If you need a starting point, I have No Good-Tsuna’s English and Algebra tests right here.” Reborn tossed several papers on the table. All were tests ranging from Tsuna’s first year days to his current third year days. He squeaked when Bria knelt down near the table, and began to scrutinize the test papers, picking them up one by one to get a better look.

Bria’s smile grew unsteady the longer she stared at them. The future Vongola boss’ mortification exploded once Angelica took a seat next to Bria and examined the papers also.

“These are appalling.” Angelica delivered in a complete deadpan.

“Hiiieee…” Tsuna hid his reddening face in his hands.

“W-While these aren’t great, your grades have definitely improved.” Bria lifted two papers. “Look! In this Math test from your first year you got a five percent, and in this current Math test you got a thirty percent! A-A big improvement if you ask me. And—um…” She shakily lifted two other papers. “In this English test from your first year you got a ten percent, and in this English test you got a forty-three percent.” She slammed the papers down, snapped her fingers, and pointed at Tsuna. “There’s still hope for you yet!”

“The optimism you have is admirable.” Reborn said. “Try not to let those be your last words. Tutoring this one can get challenging.”

Tsuna glared at Reborn in disbelief. _Like your method of tutoring is any less damaging for a person’s health!_

“Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan. Dinner’s ready.” Nana opened the door and placed a hand on her cheek in surprise when she saw the Cervello. When and where did they come from?

“Oh! It’s the Vongola Boy’s mother!” Bria immediately stood up, bringing her sister up with her, and bowed. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Sawada-san! I’m Bria and this is Angelica.”

“Our sincere apologies for coming here unannounced.” Angelica finished.

Nana blinked for a stunned moment before breaking out into a shining smile. “Are these new friends of yours, Tsu-kun? My, they seem like such lovely girls.” She bowed back at them. “It’s lovely meeting you, Bria and Angelica. My name is Sawada Nana. The two of you can just call me Mama, I don’t mind.”

Bria’s brows shot up. “Eh? M-Mama…? Is it really okay for us to address you as such?”

“Why, of course it is~.” Nana clasped her hands together. “And since you're here you can stay for dinner. I’m sure there’s enough for two more.”

Temporarily, Bria was left speechless. There was a burst of warmth in her chest and she saluted the kindly mother. “…Okay, Mama!” 

The two new guests were well suited for the dining table’s daily insanity. The children were ecstatic when they saw the Cervello, dragging them to their seats and talking up a storm about what they’ve been up to lately. Bria seemed enraptured with every word they spoke whereas Angelica only tolerated their never ending energy. Not counting the threat to force feed them poison cooking if they ever tricked her again, the conversation between Bianchi and them was surprisingly cordial. After dinner, Bria and the kids hurried outside, running around the house playing tag while Angelica helped Nana wash the dishes. While there was an issue when Lambo brought out his Gyudon in a fit of jealousy when Bria started to coo over Natsu (the bull was irritated about being brought out for no reason while the lion cub was having a panic attack like his human counterpart when the bull destroyed parts of the house in its rampage) nothing too out of place happened.

Though, as much as Tsuna wanted to feel exasperation about the two new mafia people in his life he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Not with the Cervello themselves, but the circumstances surrounding them. What Angelica had told them from the rooftop a few days ago was still stuck in his mind. His nerves continued to fray once Yamamoto mentioned that they’ve been indoors for most of their lives to the point that they, or at least of them, didn’t know where in Italy they came from. Seeing how surprised yet delighted Bria was about the energy at the dinner table. She also seemed to revel in calling his mother Mama.

Really, Tsuna knew nothing about Cervello, except the facts he learned just now which made his blood run cold and intuition flare in warning.

Reborn silently observed Tsuna’s still form before disappearing without anyone’s notice.

“Today was so much fun!” Bria squealed, skipping out of the house. 

“Yes. Nothing more fun than almost getting impaled by a raging bull.” Angelica muttered, trailing after her twirling and giggling sister.

Tsuna stared at them from the door, hands nervously twiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Um…!” The Cervello looked at him. “Bria-san.”

“Yes? What is it, Vongola Boy?”

“…Err…” Tsuna slowly breathed out, face becoming a bit more serious than usual. “What do you think of your…Master?”

Bria tilted her head with a small frown. She didn’t expect to be asked such a question from out of nowhere. She smiled. “Well…Master is an amiable and wonderful person who gave us life and a purpose. We wouldn’t be where we are today if he didn’t think to create the Cervello Organization.”

“But is that what you really think or just what you were made to think?” Tsuna asked. He continued when he didn’t receive an answer. “I know that I have no right to budge into your personal life, but everything I’ve been hearing about you guys; the discouragement of emotions, being kept away from society, being sent into dangerous work, not being given names. Would someone who’s amiable and wonderful treat other living beings like tools?”

“…Tools?” Bria weakly said.

“It’s time for us to leave.” Angelica wrapped an arm around Bria’s shoulders and turned her around, facing away from Tsuna. Angelica gazed at Tsuna from over her shoulder. “Your concern is much appreciated Tsunayoshi-sama, but unnecessary.” She said before leading her sister and herself away from the house, out of sight.

“…Angelica…does our Master not care about us?” Bria asked, staring at her intertwined hands. “It’s just that…so many people have been pointing out oddities that I never considered until now and I’m left wondering if we matter.”

“Master does care about us in his own unorthodox way.” Angelica slowly began. She paused to collect her thoughts. “If he didn’t then he wouldn’t have bothered sending us here through a private jet, giving us clothes, and sending us money each month. The situation at the mansion may seem strange to others, but as Cervello it’s necessary for us to remain neutral and impartial towards everything in order to do our jobs well. To contain a natural order.”

“Heh…I guess. I’m probably just overthinking things…” Bria muttered. The smile she had on wasn’t as bright as her usual smiles.

Angelica stared at her sister before looking away, unconsciously giving her sister’s shoulder a light squeeze. _Not thinking too much about it is for the best._  
  


:

:

:

The strong scent of copper was what attracted Experiment #680 to a scene that she’ll never forget.

She should’ve ignored it and continued on with her training.

She stared apprehensively at the red liquid pooling beneath classy leather shoes. From beneath the mask, her eyes moved away from the shoes to the bloodied and dripping dagger in the fervently whispering man’s hand, then at the unmoving adult Cervello on the ground.

“I saw it coming a long time ago, but it’s still so _infuriating_.” The man spat, his entire body trembling. “Purposely rigging a match out of damned _love_ for one of the opponents. Wanting to _leave_ this place for _him_. Trying to _steal_ them all from me…hehe…worthless…worthless worthlessworthlessworthless ** _emotions_** —“

Suddenly, his tirade stopped.

“You’ll never abandon me, right?” He asked in a calm silky tenor, opposite to his earlier rage.

Experiment #680’s shoulders tensed. “Never sir.” She evenly answered.

Her Master didn’t bother facing her as he continued staring at the dead Cervello in unsettling silence.

“ **_Leave_ **.” He commanded in an empty voice.

His orders were followed without complaint.

That day, Experiment #680 learned her very first emotion.

_Terror._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momoka152 waves: Don’t worry guys! I’m still alive! This chapter took longer than expected! There so many revisions, and new ideas, and outside stuff I needed to—
> 
> Angelica stares blankly at the audience: Thank you for reading.


	5. Extra 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a property owned and created by Akira Amano.
> 
> Fran’s grandmother is a manga only character and I just gave her a name since she didn’t have one. The parents are my own creation also.

**Extra 1: Letters**

Arriving back home from the nearest postal place, an old woman in a brown dress slipped out of her sandals and closed the door behind her. She shuffled her way to the living room, taking a seat on a seat cushion beside the round table set in the middle of the room. On the table was an urn with a picture of a smiling Japanese man with oval glasses and fuzz above his upper lip.

“Goodness…this looks more like an essay than a letter. Francois is such a quiet boy in person, but on paper he’s such a talkative little devil. He got that awful habit from you, Ushio.” Cerise jokingly told the urn. In the back of her head she could practically hear the sweet young man’s low chuckles. 

She took her reading glasses from the table, golden chains jangling, and placed them over her squinted eyes as she read over the letter. She chuckled when she read the part about two Bubblegum Fairies taking him out for cake along with three other kids he was planning to visit more. It was nice to know that her grandson was finally making friends with other children. She’d been worried that he was going to stay friendless forever. Her smile wavered and positive mood watered down once she continued reading. 

He was writing about his-so-called Pineapple Master again.

She placed her glasses back down with a tired sigh after she finished reading the rest of the letter. Everything else written down was just relatively normal activities for a child his age and a bunch of silly doodles.

Like his mother, Francois was a unique child. Not only did he greatly resemble his mother in looks and personality, but he shared the same abilities as her. Those interesting illusions. Cerise smiled a little. She still remembers the day she saw that quiet little girl hunched up in a corner of the orphanage’s living room while the other kids played far from her. She still remembers the shock she felt when she looked over the little girl’s shoulder and saw tiny illusionary birds flying in circles which then turned into a mini version of Cerise when the little girl finally noticed her. Her expression showed no emotion and no words were spoken but the impish glint in her green eyes was enough to endear her to Cerise. 

What people found bizarre was what Cerise found special.

That special little girl then grew up to be a special young lady who met a wonderful young man and then gave birth to a wonderfully special baby boy.

But being special comes with its consequences.

Cerise refolded the letter and slid it back into the envelope. She still remembers the day her precious Francois was taken by those strange people. They were just gone without a word. There was no denying that she was devastated, but she wasn’t shocked by her grandson’s sudden kidnapping. The letter she got the day before had notified her ahead of time. It told her that Francois was going to be taken away for his illusions to assist someone known as the Vongola Decimo and that there was no use in preventing it since her efforts would only end with the same results. She doesn’t have a full understanding of what was going on in her grandson’s life, but with how strange those people were and with the info she got from past letters (one of them said something about zombies for Heaven’s Sake!) she at least knew it was equally as perilous as what her daughter got herself into.

_“Charlotte!” Cerise ran as fast as she could to her daughter, who already had one foot out the door with luggage in hand. “Charlotte! What do you think you’re doing!?”_

_Heels clicked against wood as Charlotte turned around to face her mother, the hem of her dress fluttering from gentle winds. “I’m leaving.” She said. Her green brows furrowed, lips pursed tight in a grim line. Her attention diverted to the messily sewn palm-sized teddy bear tied to her luggage. “You know I have no choice, Maman. They’re waiting for me at this very moment.”_

_“I…” Cerise’s voice cracked as she twisted her fingers around. “…I know that! But you’re just going to leave Francois behind without a single goodbye or an explanation? He’ll be heartbroken! It’ll be like you’re abandoning him!”_

_“He’ll be better off thinking that I abandoned him.” Charlotte brushed away the strands of hair that were hovering over her face. “I’d rather him stay safe hating me forever then getting hurt thinking he can find me. That child can be quite stubborn at times, and that smart mouth of his will get him killed.”_

_“But—“_

_“Maman.” Charlotte stared intently into her mother’s eyes. “Promise me…promise me that you won’t tell him anything, no matter what.”_

_Cerise gaped at her daughter before bowing her head in reluctant acceptance. “You have my word.”_

_“Good.” Charlotte turned back around, facing the dark world ahead of her. “Take good care of my petite pomme for me…I love you.”_

_”I love you too.” Cerise whispered, hopelessly watching her only child leave. She wiped her damp eyes with her forearm then gazed at the ceiling.  
_

_Upstairs was a child sleeping soundly, unaware of the fact that he was now without a mother._

Cerise could never forget that last moment between her and her daughter. When Francois woke up the next day he had asked her where his mother was. She’d told him that his mother needed to go somewhere and that she wouldn’t be back for a long while. Cerise didn’t have the heart to tell him that his mother was probably never coming back. She probably should’ve been blunt like Charlotte tended to be, since her wording gave him a spark of hope. Every day and night he would stare out a window, patiently waiting for his mother. Sometimes he would wait near their house’s phone to wait for a call or come with Cerise to the postal office to see if his mother sent him anything. 

All were disappointments.

It honestly hurt Cerise to see her grandson grow more and more closed off. She could’ve lied about where his mother was, but the child was too good at picking up lies so she didn’t bother. She tried to constantly make it up to him by making him all his favorite meals and sweets. She made sure to always tell him that his mother does love him and had a good reason to leave, but she was sure that only frustrated him even more since she never gave him the reason why Charlotte left.

All Cerise managed to do was let her grandson down. She even let down her daughter and son-in-law by allowing her grandson to be taken and placed in a world no child should be in.

A long time ago she used to be so energetic and feisty, but now…now she couldn’t go places without tiring out easily or feeling pain on her back.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Ushio. I want to visit my Francois to see how he’s doing, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to do so in this state.” Cerise sadly muttered, caressing the urn. This place felt so empty and quiet without its usual occupants. “Francois…Charlotte…I hope you both are safe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m considering writing extras every few chapters. I might also consider writing two in one rather than only one extra like this (first being story related and second just being fluff).
> 
> I’m open to any suggestions and constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you for reading~!


	6. Extra 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a property—
> 
> Fran: We get it. It isn’t yours and this is fanfiction. Get on with the story.
> 
> Momoka152: Uh…I…
> 
> Fran:…
> 
> Momoka152:…I hope you all enjoy…

**Extra 2: All Fun And Games**

**~Five Years Later~  
  
**

Lambo sprinted through a wooden area, weaving around never ending rows of identical trees, fallen leaves and twigs crunching beneath his feet. Specks of light from the sun pouring down between the cracks of the trees overarching heads shone onto his panic-stricken face which was gaining more drops of sweat with each passing minute. His chest inflated then deflated with every huff, puff, and wheeze he took. He stumbled forward, using his arm to stop himself from face-planting into a tree.

He warily whipped his head from side to side as he gasped for air, face red and blotchy from overexertion. His muscles tensed. Tears swelled his eyes as a squeaky whine slipped from the back of his throat.

There was noise behind him. Whistling. 

How did he get here so fast!?

Lambo reluctantly pushed himself off the tree and forced himself to keep running despite his body’s protests. How long has he been running? Maybe two hours or more. Ah…Bakadera is going to be so pissed once he finds out that he’s getting easily exhausted at such a short time. He’ll realize that he has been skimping out on practice again! A shiver ran down his spine. It’ll be extra training for him as punishment!

He yelped when something tugged on his ankle, causing him to crash into the ground and get a face full of dirt. His fingers desperately dug into the soil, creating ten deep drag lines as he was slowly back to the whistling person. 

“W-Wait! No!” He whimpered. His ankle was roughly yanked and he found himself clutching loose clumps of soil instead of the comforting ground. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Birds shot out of their nests as his screams echoed throughout the woods.

:::

I-Pin looked up to the sky with a startled gasp as she continued running. “LAMBO!” Her head bowed, eyes shut and mouth set in a grim line. Her eyes reopened with newfound determination. No. Now was not the time to mourn the loss of her comrade. Right now she needed to honor Lambo’s sacrifice and win this!

She leapt into the air, braids thrashing, and gracefully landed on a tree branch after having seen something at the corner of her eye. 

An inhumanly large shadowy hand.

I-Pin continued leaping from tree to tree away from the hand constantly rushing at her. She quickened her pace, adding twirls and flips, when more hands appeared. The branches creaked with every landing. The back of her hand swiped at the sweat forming on her forehead as she continued dodging and flitting from the grabby hands. Perseverance. That’s what was needed for her to win this!

She evened her rapid breaths. She jumped, and twisted mid-air around two hands that tried to grab her from each side before diving down to dodge a hand that attempted to catch her off-guard from behind, missing her twin braids by an inch. She landed with a roll then bolted. Leaves noisily rustled as the hands gave her chase.

There was no way that he could catch up to her now. Unlike him, she was trained from a young age to be nimble. A confident smile grew.

Freedom was just right around the corner!

Her smile dropped and brows shot up when she spotted two figures ahead of her. She skidded to a halt, body tensed and prepared in case she needed to run or fight. “H-Huh!?” Her fighting stance loosened and eyes widened into saucers when the two figures came closer.

“I-Pin.” Her adult master greeted, arms outstretched and his smile warm.

“Hn.” Kyoya scoffed, arms crossed and expression blank.

“M-Master? Mister Kyoya? What are you two doing here…” I-Pin quickly shook her head. No! No, no! This was clearly a trap! They weren’t real! She took a step back when Fake!Fon walked up to her, readying herself in a battle pose.

“I-Pin, I’ve been watching you avoid those illusions and may I say how impressed I am.” Fake!Fon said, collecting I-Pin’s hands into his, oozing pretentious charisma. Sparkles gathered all over his face, wind blew his braid and ruffled his bangs, and the background turned a burning pink with blooming red roses. What was this, a shoujo manga? “Your skills have improved greatly. I’m proud of you.”

“W-w-w-wha—h-h-huh!?” I-Pin stammered, cheeks pinkening. _No! This is a trap! A trap!_

“Good job.” Fake!Kyoya gruffly said from behind Fake!Fon, nodding his head in approval.

I-Pin stammered even more until her words were unintelligible, face turning a burning red.

Fake!Fon tilted his head with a pleasant smile. “Broccoli Monster.” He said, bopping her nose.

The Pinzu Time Bomb appeared on I-Pin’s forehead and she continued babbling nonsense as she attached herself to the nearest tree. Fake!Kyoya haughtily sniffed and Fake!Fon waved goodbye before they vanished into an indigo haze.

:::

Fuuta stumbled to a stop mid-run when he heard an explosion happen from afar. He silently stared at the gray smoke oozing into the blue sky before running at a faster pace. He couldn’t believe that they got themselves involved in this ridiculous mess. They all shouldn’t have trusted _him_ when he said that this was going to be simple and normal.

He breathed a relieved and tired sigh when he saw that he was getting close to the wood’s exit. Great! This day can finally end! And he can finally get some rest without feeling bitter about losing. Not that he was a sore loser or anything, he just didn’t want to lose to that guy. It’d be a hit to his pride.

Speaking of a hit to his pride…

He made a strangled noise of humiliated shock when his pants were yanked down to his ankles. Then he tumbled face first into a puddle. A finger poked the back of his head.

“Tag, you’re out. I win.” The monotone was still there, but you can just hear the smugness radiating from his words. The hidden meaning was most definitely ‘Haha! Look at you, lying on mud with your pants down like a loser! I’m the best. You’re the worst. Suck my metaphorical dick’. You see, one has to be well-versed in the language known as Jerkanese in order to get that interpretation.

It’s a well-known fact that Fuuta wasn’t the type to get angry. Rarely anything got him riled up despite the stereotype of Storms always being the more hotheaded of the seven elements. He was polite, always had a smile on his face, never raised his voice even when frustrated. But now he was feeling a special case of homicidal rage all thanks to this double whammy he received in a game he didn’t want to play in the first yet did anyway just to prove that he was fun!

“Geeeeeesh! Did you have to go all out in this game? You were too scary…” Lambo sniffled, using his arm to wipe his tears as he walked into the scene. Trudging beside him was a singed and grumpy I-Pin. 

“You’re no longer allowed to be _It_.” She bitterly mumbled. This is what they get for having Fran as the main player. Varia Quality indeed. “Ah!” She rushed up to the puddle when she saw the state Fuuta was in. “Fuuta are you okay?”

“You pantsed him!?” Lambo exclaimed, pointing at Fuuta while gawking at Fran for doing such a thing.

Fran carelessly shrugged, picking at his ear with a pinky. “What? I thought it would be funny.” He nudged Fuuta’s still form with his foot. “You didn’t suffocate, did you?” He tilted his head. “Are you mad?” 

There was no answer.

Fran turned to I-Pin and Lambo. “I think he’s mad.” He said, giving Fuuta another nudge.

“You think!?” Both shouted.

They all watched in tense silence as Fuuta slowly pushed himself up from the puddle, expression shadowed by his bangs. He gave the frog hat wearing teen a disarmingly kind smile and chuckled.

“Fine, fine, you won fair and square.” Fuuta, keeping his absolutely angelic-so sweet it’ll give babies diabetes-smile, raised a mud covered hand. “Can you help me up? My hands keep sinking into the mud and my ankles are occupied at the moment too.”

Fran raised a brow at the nonchalant reaction the other had to this humiliation, but raised a helping hand anyway.

Then he found himself having a nonconsensual make out session with a pool of damp dirt, his arm pinned to his back.

“Eeeeh~? You fell into the mud. You really should be more careful.” Fuuta advised, twisting Fran’s arm in a painful looking angle. The smile was still there but the look in his eyes was chilling. I-Pin and Lambo stared. Their usually nice brother can get surprisingly scary at times. It’s a good thing Fran was the only one capable of pushing his buttons.

Fran turned his head to the side and spat out some mud. “Blegh! Gross…” He whined.

Lambo was the first to break out of his stunned silence and grinned with mischievous intent. “Pile on Fran!” He hopped into the air with a whoop and landed right on top of the disgruntled Varia Officer who grunted at the rough landing and extra weight.

“Maybe consider going on a diet instead of sitting on your ass all day eating grape candy, Lambchop.” Lambo’s only reply to that insult was blowing a raspberry close to Fran’s face, getting spittle all over. The put off expression he had on was totally worth the probable mist-induced nightmares.

“Come on, I-Pin! Join in on the fun!” Lambo giddily waved I-Pin over.

I-Pin tapped her chin with a thoughtful hum as she thought over the pros and cons of getting into that mud puddle just to mess with Fran. She shrugged before rushing to her friends, her smile wide. Her clothes were damaged already. What’s a little mud?

.

.

.

The quartet had to be hosed down before they were allowed to step foot into the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fran waves: Thank you for reading 
> 
> In the background: VOOOOIIII! WHO THE FUCK TRACKED IN ALL THIS MUD!?
> 
> Fran skedaddled right out of there.


	7. Pleasant and Not-so-Pleasant Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know the drill! KHR is Amano’s baby and I’m just writing about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

**The flower that follows the sun does so even in cloudy days —Robert Leighton**

* * *

* * *

**Target 5: Pleasant and Not-so-Pleasant Visits**

Tutoring the Vongola Decimo so far was turning out to be quite the interesting experience. It feels as if she’s getting a better understanding of who he was as a person; easily startled, sarcastic at times, and kind with conviction behind his brown eyes. She likes the chance she has spending quality time with the soon to be Mafia boss who doesn’t actually want to be boss. But she still doesn’t understand why Reborn-sama wants her to tutor the Vongola Boy in English, Italian, and Mathematics. Reborn-sama was a well-known genius when it came to Math and Science, and there’s no way he needed someone to teach the Vongola Boy a varying amount of languages. He kept enough watch on them before, so this whole extra tutors thing was unnecessary. As expected of a professional, it was hard to get a reading on him and the reasoning behind his decisions. 

But she couldn’t complain. She likes hanging out with the Vongola Decimo and seeing what his daily life was like. Yamamoto-sama can be really nice, if a little frightening, and Gokudera-sama is very funny with his angry bursts whenever he feels that she’s getting too close to the Vongola Boy and his tendency to write all her actions down as if she were a test subject. Something about UMAs, whatever that was. This was also a chance to see more of the kids, even Fran who’s been visiting the Sawada Residence more often both to hang out with the other kids and to pick up Nana’s delicious homemade meals for the rest of the Kokuyo Gang. 

“Thank you for coming grocery shopping with me, Bria-chan.” Nana said as they walked out of the market, both carrying several bags. “You could’ve bought some things for yourself. I wouldn’t have minded.”

Bria shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine. I don’t want you to spend anything on me.” She smiled at the older woman. “I’m just glad to help.”

“Mou~! Are you sure?” Nana pouted. “You and your sister always look so thin. I could whip up your favorite meals anytime you want.”

“There’s no need for you to do that, Na-Mama! Just you allowing us to stay over your house is generous enough.” Bria insisted with flustered hand gestures, careful not to jostle the bags too much. 

Nana continued giving her an inquisitive look, considering whether to keep pushing or not. Thankfully, she dropped it and redirected the conversation to her son’s improving grades and how proud she was that he was able to gain so many wonderful friends. Bria was glad about the change in topic. Other than appearance-wise, the mother and son duo have their similarities. They both can become adamant when it comes to other people. Nana with making sure people are well fed and, at the moment, Vongola Boy with the whole situation with her Master. He never said anything else about it after last time, but the face he made at times when he believed she wasn’t looking. 

Having “eyes” on the back of your head is an important part of being in the Mafia. Willfully diverting your full attention on a single thing is an easy way to get killed.   
  


~~Wasn’t much help for every Cervello who lost their lives.~~

It warmed her heart that he was concerned, nonetheless, she wished that he would drop it. 

The life of a Cervello was never meant to be happy and normal. They were taught from birth that in order to keep a balance one has to remain balanced as well. Neutral. Serious. Unfeeling.

~~She’s a mistake. A malfunction.~~

They were a technical part of the Mafia too. No one can expect to be completely happy in a world full of violence and death and betrayal. The lightest part of the rabbit hole is a dark gray while everything else is pitch black. There are bosses who are considered “compassionate” and yet partake in these acts of immorality and cruelty. Master rarely showed his face. She doesn’t personally know him or comprehend his motives. He was an anomaly. 

Was it so wrong for her to imagine the person who gave her life being one of the kinder ones despite all the perceived callousness? That he does love in his own strange way like her sister suggested?

_“Good grief. What are you doing here in the garden? Could you be lost?”_

Was it selfish to want to dig deeper into the hole of ignorance and continue acting as if everything was okay, ~~fully aware that it isn’t and being constantly reminded of that fact~~?

_“Kuku~! Can’t say you’re the first to get lost around here. I’ll send one of your big sisters to take you back to where you're supposed to be. Okay?”_

A year was all she had to be herself. To live life like how actual humans live it.

Was she naïve? At times, yes.

Was she unused to real world conventions? Yes.

Was she easily distracted? Yes.

Was she stupid? No. She doesn’t think she is.

She could stay all she wants within the confines of her dreams. Dreams full of naïve longing. It’s never going to change the fact that after a year she needs to leave. 

~~She likes it here. She wants to stay~~.

This was just a job. Her Family was waiting back somewhere in Italy and she can’t abandon them for her interests (disregarding the fact that they are incapable of caring if she left or not).

**Never abandon Family. No. Matter.** **_What_** **.**

Ack…her head’s starting to hurt again…that’s been happening a lot lately, maybe she’s getting sick. Do Cervello get sick?

There was a gentle tap on her shoulder. “Are you alright?” Came the tender question of concern. Bria turned to the voice then closed her eyes before reopening them, seeing Nana instead of the unnaturally blurred and distorted image that made her lose her breath for the seconds it was there. “You looked a little out of it for a moment. Is there anything wrong?”

Bria broke out of her frozen state. The tight feeling in her chest vanished. “Ah! Sorry, sorry! My mind wanders at the worst times.” She bowed her head, apologetically grinning. “There’s no need for you to worry.”

Nana pressed a hand against her cheek with a frown. “You say that, but…”

“All are welcome to the grand opening of the Sogno D’oro Florist Shop! Is your anniversary nearing? Got a crush you wanna impress? Wanna break up with someone through nicer and enchanting means? Then Sogno D’oro has your back with their endless arrangements of floral delights!”

A South Asian preteen boy rolled around the shopping district in his rollerblades, passing out fliers. His dark curls bounced as he did some fluid midair twirls, kicks and flips. His growing audience applauded the young boy’s impressive skills. He feverishly giggled, spinning twice, then launched himself at Nana and Bria, brown eyes glimmering and grin face-breaking.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, madams.” The boy greeted in faintly accented Japanese. He raised a flier and gave it a flap with a twist of his wrist. “Will you two give the Sogno D’oro a chance? It’s open all week from 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 p.m., so you can visit any time you like whenever you’re free if today’s no good.”

Nana took the flier from the boy’s hand. “Of course, sweetie.”

“Thank you! Have a lovely day!” He chirped, whirling around them to find more customers. “All are welcome to the grand opening of…!”

“Ara~! A new florist shop opened, now doesn’t that sound lovely?” A light bulb clicked in Nana’s mind when she saw Bria’s interest in the flier. “Maybe we should take a quick peek.”

“Are you sure?”

“There’s nothing that can melt in any of these bags. Besides, we aren’t going to take long anyway!”

“Mmm…I guess.” Bria muttered. She did always want to visit a flower shop, she heard they were gorgeous, and the fact that it has an Italian name catches more of her interest. Although, her sister was teaching Vongola Boy ballroom dancing at Reborn-sama’s request and she couldn’t help but notice how the twitches increased every time the mortified teen stepped on her foot, which is no doubt swollen now. If Bria didn’t know better, she could’ve sworn that she saw her sister’s nose flare when the poor kid accidentally kicked her shin. Angelica might not be very happy when she wastes precious time. Then again, the shop on the flier looks utterly captivating and she wasn’t feeling positive herself right now…

 _I’ll just bring back some apology flowers. Or maybe a literal olive branch!_ , satisfied with the thought, Bria gave the bright-eyed mother a genuine and self-assured smile. “Okay! Let’s go!”

* * *

Sogno D’oro was a two story amber colored building with white rims, a sunroof, and a white and amber striped awning, sitting on the corner of a street. The second floor was a sunroom with fixed picture windows taking up most of the space. The first floor had smaller windows, and on each side of the glass door entrance were colorful displays of potted flowers, with purple flowers on the last tier leading up to indigo, blue, green, yellow, orange, then finally red at the top tier. The interior was considerably more spacious than what the exterior suggested. The walls were made of white stone and the floor was black marble. There were varying arrangements of plants and flowers displayed on clothed tables, hanging on walls in cases and the floor, along with empty vases and pots, and perfumes. And in the background there was smooth jazz playing.

“This place is cute~!” Nana cooed as they explored the area along with others who were interested in this new store. Bria nodded, making noises of agreement.

Everyone looked up when they heard heels on marble from above. Peering over the railing of the top floor was a young woman, skin shades darker than Bria’s, with long copper box braids full of multicolored beads and fake white roses, an off-shoulder white chiffon gown, thin-rimmed rectangular glasses, and scarlet eyes.

“Hello citizens of Na-mi-mori~! Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to visit this establishment of mine~!” Greeted the foreign woman, voice cheery yet soft-spoken. “I see that Hiran was able to bring in customers. And so much too! I knew his adorableness would come in handy.” She sat on the handrail and slid down the spiral staircase, casually hopping off once she reached the bottom. “My name is Am—oh, wait, Japanese order, right.” She snapped her fingers. “My name is Albero Amelia, and I’m here to welcome you all to Sogno D’oro~!”

Amelia tucked her hands into her puffy sleeves and ripped them back out, tossing glitter and confetti into the air. Everyone sweat-dropped when she started hacking after she accidentally sucked in some glitter. She raised a finger to tell them to wait as she steadied herself.

“I’m alright, lovelies, no worries! Other than the fact that my insides will be forever sparkly, there will be no severe side effects…” Her smile wavered and brow furrowed as she propped her chin over her fist in a thinking position. “…at least, none that I know of…gigigi~! Oh well~.” She raised her arms over head, giggling. “Go on explore to your hearts’ content if you want. There’s more plants upstairs,” She motioned to a doorway that had a curtain of faux gold beads. “and in the back there are gardening supplies, and books on gardening and on different types of plants.” She then rolled her wrists, pointing to a table in the center of the room. There sat multiple pink and purple flowers. “Feel free to take a sweetpea when you leave. They’re customary so they don’t cost anything. Just think of it as a thank you gift.”

Bria squee’d in delight as she grabbed a pot. “They’re so pretty! And they’re free on top of that? How generous!”

Amelia bashfully played with her braids before doing a double-take having glanced at Bria. “…Oh!” She lifted the sides of her gown’s skirt, rushing closer to Bria and Nana. They were able to notice other details about the woman. She was wearing lipstick the same color as her hair, her right eye was much paler than the left and only the left frame was missing a lens. The eccentric woman stood in front of them, grinning. “Those features and the accent…are you from another country like me, love?”

“Ya-huh! I’m from Italy myself.” 

“ **A fellow Italiano, eh?** ” Amelia happily clasped her hands, beads clacking. “How glorious, gigigi! I knew that Namimori was a hotspot for foreign folk, Italians especially, but I didn’t think I would meet another so soon. What are you here for? Are you a permanent resident? A tourist? Here for a friend or family? Exchange student? Ah! A college freshman studying overseas!”

“Ah…uh…um…” Bria attempted to recollect herself from the rapid questioning. “I guess you can say I’m here to visit a friend.”

“Isn’t that lovely. It’s great seeing two young girls bond even from far distances.” Amelia wiped away an imaginary tear, a hand pressed over her heart. “It really warms my heart.”

Nana waved her hands with a flattered smile. “No, no. I’m not a young girl. I’m actually in my thirties.”

“Seriously!?” Amelia gasped. “I thought you were around my age, but you’re actually older than me, love? You must be pulling my chain. I refuse to believe it!”

Nana giggled, cupping her cheeks with a blush. “Oh, stop it, you charmer, you.”

“I only speak the truth. Well, as much as I would like to keep this conversation going, I’d rather not keep you occupied.” The florist gestured to the grocery bags. 

“Of course, well it was wonderful speaking with you, Albero-san.” Nana bowed.

“Your shop is so pretty too. Maybe I should visit again someday!” Bria said, clutching the pot close to her chest. 

“Can’t wait.” Amelia waved goodbye. Once they left, she lowered her hand and stared at the door, eyes taking on an analytical gleam.   
  


* * *

Angelica made her way out of the house with a limp, ignoring the gleeful shouts of children coming from the backyard, explosions, and the Vongola’s panicked yells. Teaching the Vongola how to ballroom dance was much more painful than anticipated. Not even changing roles did much to alleviate the pain. Both of her feet were stomped on, her shin was bruised, and there was an irritating throbbing sensation on the back head from when he dipped her too low, bashing her head against a wall. The teen had hiiee’d and apologized over and over until she told him to quit it. 

She used the gate as support, softly sighing. Why did her mission have to turn out like this? Just observing and taking notes would’ve been fine.

“Leaving already?”

Angelica peered over her shoulder. Fran stood at the front door blankly staring at her, his usual apple hat illusion in place and a bandage on his cheek. For some reason the child had been staring at her and Bria the whole time. She didn’t care much about the quirks of human children to pay extra attention, but she couldn’t help but note how odd he was acting. 

More than usual, anyway.

Angelica turned away from him. “I’m not leaving yet. I’m waiting for Bria…she’s taking longer than I hoped. Must have gotten sidetracked.” She mumbled. There was really no stopping the girl from exploring this town.

There was no reply from the young illusionist. Not like she was expecting one from—

 _Killing intent._

She recoiled and jumped out into the street, the corner of her lip twitching when she felt pain on her calf, twisting around to face forward. She landed her feet, stumbling momentarily, then glanced at her calf. There was a cut. It was deep enough to bleed, but not deep enough to be severe. She warily glanced back at Fran, who was standing at the spot she originally was, his head bowed and now holding a trident.

“Kufufu~. I don’t believe we’ve met, Cervello.” He chuckled, his young monotonous voice merged with an older teen’s. He lifted his head. The smile on his face was twisted and his left eye was red with changing kanji. “I’m Rokudo Mukuro, and we have much to discuss.”

“Seeing how you left a mark on my leg, I’m led to believe that this is going to be more of a probing than a discussion as you graciously put.” 

The lower lids of his eyes curled up, giving his eyes a crescent moon shape, and his malicious smile showed teeth. “Nice to know that you’re smart enough to recognize the position you're in.”

“What is it that you want from me? I didn’t think I would have any information that would catch your eye.” 

“What is it that I want from you?” His eyes rounded in a mockingly innocent manner, as he tilted his head from side to side, tapping his chin with the trident. “Hm~! What do I want…what do I want…let’s see…” His dangerous expression re-emerged as he twirled the trident. “I want information on your precious Master. You see, I didn’t appreciate that cocky look he had on when I saw him back in the Estraneo laboratory. Unfortunately, I couldn’t locate him, let alone get a speck of intel about him, no matter how much I searched and tor—kindly asked those in contact with Cervello. It got so infuriating that I nearly quit.”

He pointed the trident at Angelica, angling it in a way that made it seem like he was about to stab her. “Then you both showed up and I became interested again. I was hoping to keep things civil by sending the smart-mouthed twat to pull some details from the chatterbox, but it was taking too much time and I ended up getting impatient. I prefer listening to the agonized screams of your Master while I’m still young, so I’m going to have to scour your mind. No hard feelings?”

Angelica hmphed. “Go right ahead. I can’t promise you’ll find anything of importance.”

“Oh?” The kanji on his eye changed. Angelica went rigid the moment her mind was invaded.   
  


. . .

He let out a pained hiss, recoiling with a grimace. On his eye was a small orange and purple flame. It dissipated after he removed himself entirely from Angelica’s mind.

“Master placed barriers on all of our minds in case of situations like this.” Angelica supplied. “All memories we have of him are kept behind these barriers. Privacy is something the Master takes seriously, so the fact he bothered to show himself to the Estraneo is surprising. Must have been an important meeting. Or perhaps it was one of his mind games he enjoys so much. He tends to do that when he’s bored.”

The uncharacteristic scowl on Fran’s face was unsettling. “Should’ve expected as much.” He spat. “I bet you’re overjoyed at the precautions your Master made to keep his secrecy. This way he gets to live to see another day.”

He glared up at her while she stared down at him.

“Overjoyed?” Angelica repeated. “Trust me, Rokudo Mukuro, when I admit that seeing my Master suffer wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen in my life. He could drop dead, bleed out, burn alive, suffocate, drown, be ripped to shreds—anything that would sicken the most iron of stomachs, and not a single fiber of my being will ever care. Not like he’s as easy to kill as you presume he is.”

He tilted his head, bemused. “What, exactly, are you implying?”

“What, exactly, _am_ I implying, I wonder.” She said. “Some words are not meant to be said. Some hints give too much away. I think it’s best if you figured it out yourself, because I am unable to say anymore about it.”

“AN-GE-LI-CA~! Guess what I have!”

Angelica stared at her sister, who practically appeared out of thin air right next to her waving a potted plant close to her face. Nana walked up behind her, chuckling at her energy. 

She tuned out the ramblings of her sister, discreetly peering at Fran who was yawning and stretching. The trident was nowhere in his hands. Seems like the child was back to normal judging by his two sets of green eyes.

It’s too bad that Cervello aren’t authorized vacations. One sounds great about now.

.

.

.

**“Are you alright?”**

**“A-Ah, yes. Apologies for worrying you, ###”**

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro bows with a sly wink: Kufufu~! Thank you for reading, dear readers.
> 
> Momoka152: Dammit, Mukuro! I paid you to not attempt to seduce the readers!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t believe I’ve seen stories about the Cervello, so I just started writing this as an experiment of sorts. 
> 
> I encourage any feedback that can make this story better.
> 
> ~Thank you for reading~


End file.
